Two Missions
by Shaymin33starphoenix
Summary: Join Aqua Maple and her seven best friends as they face high school. Seven months later, she meets back with her cousins and met Prof Fennel, a veteran Coordinator, Trainer and Ranger! What happens when Prof Fennel assigns two missions for them? The missions? Full summary inside! SOC Chess Visor etc. Rating might go to T (High School, Graduation, Journey) -New summary
1. Intro

**Two Missions**

**Summary:**

**Aqua OC is no ordinary girl, being a well-known girl from her family name. Strangely enough, she also has seven best friends, all well-known and some holding secrets. What happens when Professor Fennel assigns two missions for them? The missions? The first, to spread the history of Contests and Pokémon Rangers in Unova! The second, to protect their newfound supernatural powers from the newly modified Team Plasma known as Team Shadow! Will they succeed or fail? Contains SOCshipping (Shaymin's OC shipping), minor Contestshipping, Chessshipping, Visorshipping and OC X Max! Summary sucks =(**

**Chapter 1:**

**Introduction =D**

**Well this is my very first fanfic…idk if it'll turn out good or not…**

**But I hope people who read this reviews help me if I make any grammar errors or its just plain boring…You can criticize me, I can take it =)**

**Now on with ze Fanfic~ =)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Pokémon =(**

**Hi! As you may have known, I'm Shaymin33starphoenix (call me Shaymin ;D). Well in this chapter I'll introduce the OCs for this Fanfic! OH! And before there's any chapter with a new OC, I'll make another introduction, kay? =D**

* * *

For family info I'll only include their siblings or the minor characters that will appear!

˚Aqua˚

Name: Aqua Marine Maple

Age: 15 y.o. (Soon to be 16)

B'day: 23 April 2000

Occupation: Pokémon Coordinator

Special Technique: Karate, Gymnastics, Cooking, Electric Guitar, Bass Guitar, Vocalist

Contest cry: Time to shine Pokémon!

Appearance:

a. Long russet brown hair that falls to her mid-back with long bangs that parts from her forehead

b. Sapphire blue eyes

Family:

- May Maple (big sis)

- Max Maple (Lil bro)

- Prof Aurea Juniper (Aunt)

- Hilda White Maple (cousin) (Mei's twin)

- Mei White Maple (cousin) (Hilda's twin)

Scholarship region: Unova

Special color: Blue

Shipping: Aqis (Aqua X Chris)

Pokémon:

a. Suicune (bonded when they were young)

b. Oshawott (got from Prof Juniper)

c. Shinx (given by Max)

d. Starly

˚Chris˚

Name: Chris Hayden

Age: 16 y.o.

B'day: 12 February 2000

Occupation: Pokémon Coordinator

Special Technique: Electric Guitar

Contest cry: Let's go! Pokémon!

Appearance:

a. Messy chocolate brown hair

b. Emerald green eyes

Family:

- Drew Hayden (Big bro)

- Linda Hayden (Lil sis)

Scholarship region: Hoenn (La Rousse)

Special color: Green

Shipping: Aqis (Aqua X Chris)

Pokémon:

a. Articuno (bonded when they were young)

b. Seel

c. Torchic (got from Prof Birch)

d. Mareep

e. Budew (given by Drew)

˚Kimmy˚

Name: Kimberly Tsuki

Age: 15 y.o. (Soon to be 16)

B'day: 9 May 2000

Occupation: Pokémon Trainer

Special Technique: High sense of Fashion, Fashion Design, Keyboard, Vocalist

Battle cry: Pokémon, I choose you (Quote from Ash)

Appearance:

a. Long pumpkin orange hair that falls to her mid-back (usually kept in two ponytails)

b. Teal eyes

Family:

- Ken Tsuki (Lil bro) (Twin of Kelly)

- Kelly Tsuki (Lil sis) (Twin of Ken)

Scholarship region: Johto

Special color: Pink

Shipping: Kinny (Kimmy X Danny)

Pokémon:

a. Celebi (bonded when they were young)

b. Dratini

c. Chikorita (got from Prof Elm)

d. Pachirisu

˚Danny˚

Name: Danny Sparx

Age: 16 y.o.

B'day: 3 January 2000

Occupation: Pokémon Trainer

Special Technique: Drums, Acoustic Guitar, DJ

Battle cry: C'mon out Pokémon!

Appearance:

a. Messy mustard blond hair

b. Bright green eyes

Family:

- Felix Sparx (Big bro)

Scholarship region: Kanto

Special color: Gold/Yellow

Shipping: Kinny (Kimmy X Danny)

Pokémon:

a. Raikou (bonded when they were young)

b. Scyther

c. Pichu (got from Prof Oak)

d. Skarmory

e. Elekid

˚Misaki˚

Name: Misaki Dynamic

Age: 16 y.o.

B'day: 7 February 2000

Occupation: Ace/Aerial Pokémon Ranger

Special Technique: Make up Artist, Smartest one, Keyboard, Piano, Vocalist

Appearance:

a. Long jet-black hair that falls a little below her mid-back (usually kept in a high ponytail)

b. Raw umber brown eyes

Family:

- Hiroshi Dynamic (Lil bro)

Scholarship region: Oblivia

Special color: White

Shipping: Kesaki (Misaki X Kenneth)

Partner Pokémon:

a. Ralts

b. Mew (bonded when they were young)

˚Kenneth˚

Name: Kenneth Blaze

Age: 16 y.o.

B'day: 1 February 2000

Occupation: Ace/Aerial Pokémon Ranger

Special Technique: Electric Guitar, Bass Guitar

Appearance:

a. Spiky vanilla white hair (gelled into Axel Blaze/Hitsugaya style)

b. Coffee brown eyes

Family:

- Vierra Blaze (Big sis) (Twin of Vierry)

- Vierry Blaze (Big bro) (Twin of Vierra)

Scholarship region: Oblivia

Special color: Red

Shipping: Kesaki (Misaki X Kenneth)

Pokémon:

a. Chimchar

b. Entei (bonded when they were young)

˚Cherryl˚

Name: Cherrylia Saffira

Age: 15 y.o. (Soon to be 16)

B'day: 27 June 2000

Occupation: Pokémon Ranger

Special Technique: Accessory maker, gymnastics, Bass guitar, Electric Guitar, Vocalist

Appearance:

a. Long brink pink hair that falls to her mid-back and a little curly on the ends

b. Heliotrope purple eyes

Family:

- Graci Saffira (Lil sis)

Scholarship region: Almia

Special color: Purple/Lavender/Violet

Shipping: Cheyll (Cherryl X Keyll)

Pokémon:

a. Cherubi

b. Jirachi (bonded when they were young)

˚Keyll˚

Name: Keyll Hajime

Age: 15 y.o. (Soon to be 16)

B'day: 25 March 2000

Occupation: Pokémon Ranger

Special Technique: Bass Guitar, smartest one

Appearance:

a. Spiky sepia brown hair (exactly like his twin)

b. Teal eyes

Family:

- Kellyn Hajime (twin)

Scholarship region: Almia

Special color: Silver/Grey

Shipping: Cheyll (Cherryl X Keyll)

Pokémon:

a. Riolu

˚Linda˚

Name: Linda Hayden

Age: 13 y.o.

Occupation: Pokémon Trainer

Special Technique: mechanics/technology

Appearance:

a. Long chocolate brown hair that reaches her mid-back (usually kept in a high ponytail)

b. Emerald green eyes (Dark green glasses similar to Max's)

Family:

- Drew Hayden (Big bro)

- Chris Hayden (Big bro)

Shipping: Minda (Linda X Max)

Pokémon:

a. Swampert

b. Musharna

c. Klingklang

d. Rapidash

e. Ferrothorn

f. Galvantula

The teachers! (Important ones only)

˚Miyuki˚

Name: Miyuki Sawashiro (Name taken from Kazune's voice actress =))

Age: 29 y.o.

Occupation: Contests Appeal Teacher, Cheerleading coach

Special Technique: Attractive features, Gymnastics

Appearance:

a. Long maya blue-jungle green hair that reaches her mid-back

b. Field drab brown eyes

Shipping: Maki (Miyuki X Matt)

Pokémon:

a. Milotic

b. Crobat

c. Tropius

˚Matt˚

Name: Matt Zion

Age: 29 y.o.

Occupation: Pokémon Battle Teacher, Basketball coach

Special Technique: Charming features, Smart one

Appearance:

a. Messy maize blond hair

b. Cornflower blue eyes

Shipping: Maki (Miyuki X Matt)

Pokémon:

a. Gyarados

b. Swellow

c. Garchomp

˚Michelle˚

Name: Michelle Morimoto (Michael's twin)

Age: 29 y.o.

Occupation: Pokémon Rangers Teacher (Theory), MD Teacher

Special Technique: Attractive features, Tae kwon do, Gymnastics

Appearance:

a. Long jet-black hair that reaches her mid-back with long bangs with two hair clips holding her right bangs

b. Onyx black eyes

Pokémon:

a. Lumineon

b. Flygon

c. Plusle

˚Michael˚

Name: Michael Morimoto (Michelle's twin)

Age: 29 y.o.

Occupation: Pokémon Rangers Teacher (Demonstration), Soccer coach

Special Technique: Charming features, Kung Fu

Appearance:

a. Messy jet-black hair

b. Onyx black eyes

Pokémon:

a. Lanturn

b. Salamence

c. Minun

The female antagonists… The Shadow girls!

˚Tyler˚

Name: Tyler Wakana

Age: 15 y.o.

Occupation: Pokémon Coordinator

Special Technique: Most charming (Leader), Fashion Design

Contest cry: Pokémon, you're the one! (Quote taken from Holly)

Code Name: Queen

Appearance:

a. Long wavy golden blonde hair that falls to her mid-back

b. Dodger blue eyes

Shipping: Jyler (Tyler X Joel)

Pokémon:

a. Snorunt

b. Squirtle

c. Smoochum

d. Lapras

˚Mira˚

Name: Mira Vennil

Age: 15 y.o.

Occupation: Pokémon Ranger

Special Technique: Smart one, Science Club

Code Name: Prodigy

Appearance:

a. Jet-black hair that go past her shoulder a little with purple streaks

b. Onyx black eyes

Shipping: Alea (Mira X Alex)

Pokémon:

a. Drifloon

˚Kylie˚

Name: Kylie Vicaris

Age: 15 y.o.

Occupation: Pokémon Trainer

Special Technique: Mistress of disguise, Drama Club

Battle cry: Get ready for this! Pokémon

Code name: Style

Appearance:

a. Long rose pink hair that falls to her mid-back with left side bangs that is usually held by a white hair clip

b. Magenta pink eyes

Shipping: Rylie (Kylie X Rex)

Pokémon:

a. Kecleon

b. Charmander

c. Combee

The male antagonists… The Shadow boys!

˚Joel˚

Name: Joel Shadow

Age: 16 y.o.

Occupation: Pokémon Coordinator

Special Technique: Most Charming (Leader)

Contest cry: Charm up! Pokémon!

Code Name: Charm

Appearance:

a. Messy maize blond hair

b. Cornflower blue eyes

Shipping: Jyler (Tyler X Joel)

Pokémon:

a. Ralts

b. Buizel

c. Piplup

d. Snorunt

˚Alex˚

Name: Alex Metropolis

Age: 16 y.o.

Occupation: Pokémon Ranger

Special Technique: Smart one, Science Club

Code name: Prof

Appearance:

a. Spiky sepia brown hair

b. Onyx black eyes

Shipping: Alea (Mira X Alex)

Pokémon:

a. Gligar

˚Rex˚

Name: Rex Blue

Age: 16 y.o.

Occupation: Pokémon Trainer

Special Technique: Master of disguise, Drama Club

Battle cry: Show 'em what you got Pokémon!

Code name: Spikes

Appearance:

a. Messy navy blue hair

b. Midnight blue eyes

Shipping: Rylie (Kylie X Rex)

Pokémon:

a. Magby

b. Skorupi

c. Turtwig

d. Murkrow

* * *

**These are the list of their extra curriculum: (It sorta affects their special technique) * = instrument ** = team/game/squad number**

**Boys:**

**- Chris: Basketball (**5), Soccer (**4), Band (*Electric Guitar)**

**- Danny: Basketball (**8), Soccer (**1), Band (*Drums)**

**- Kenneth: Basketball (**2), Soccer (**7), Band (*Electric Guitar)**

**- Keyll: Basketball (**1), Soccer (**8), Band (*Bass Guitar)**

**Girls:**

**- Aqua: Cheerleading (**3), MD (Modern Dance), Karate**

**- Kimmy: Cheerleading (**1), MD (Modern Dance), Fashion Design**

**- Misaki: Cheerleading (**6), MD (Modern Dance), Science Club**

**- Cherryl: Cheerleading (**5), MD (Modern Dance), Gymnastics**

**Spoil alert!: Oh and if you read my HM Fanfic (Bluebell-Konohana Elite Academy), there would be a surprise! ;) Enjoy! ;)**

**Things I need to explain:**

**My main OC Aqua Maple is May & Max Maple's middle sister (1st May, 2nd Aqua, 3rd Max). Chris is Drew Hayden's lil bro and Linda is the youngest sis of Chris and Drew Hayden. This Fanfic consists of SOCshipping (Shaymin33starphoenix's OC shipping) (Ex: Aqis, Kinny, etc) and some Contestshipping. Max Maple (May's bro) is the Hoenn Champion (youngest Champion =D) and he's 13 y.o. in my Fanfic because at the age of 12 he went on his journey. I'll explain what happen to May and Drew in the first few chapters. I'll explain why there would be Mei and Hilda later when they meet in Unova kay. The first few chapters would take place in Arceus Elite High School. The 8 OCs got a scholarship to different regions (except for Chris who visited LaRousse) except the Rangers who went in pairs to Almia (Cherryl & Keyll) and to Oblivia (Misaki & Kenneth). In my Fanfic, you have to be at least 17 y.o. to travel, but since the 8 OCs are smart and they have a mission they get to travel earlier. Max and Linda are also bright (actually brighter than their siblings) so they get to travel way earlier. Since Arceus Elite High School is an elite school, there are some customs/special things there. On Monday they have to wear uniform (explained later), Friday they get to wear free clothes according to the theme which would be mentioned in Radio system (just like in my HM Fanfic ;D) and in every first Saturday of the month they would have competitions (sing, dance, band, etc). Arceus Elite High School's principal is none other than the ex-Champion (since Max is the Champion now), Wallace (his Pokémon are based on his B2W2 team). The Top 20 popular students (according to brains) get to go on an earlier travel/adventure but have to go back to school in the 2nd year (8th grade). Oh and the gang (the 8 OCs except for Keyll) each have a legendary Pokémon, this is because they are the … (read on to find out ;D)**

**OCs Personality:**

**Aqua: Unbeatable stomach, Coordinating passion, cheerful, hot-headed, childish, friendly, creative, mischievous, nature lover**

**Chris: Hair flicking (I dunno if that even counts Xp), roses (sometimes Xp), arrogant (just a little :3), smirking (as much as Drew :3), easily jealous (sometimes), big ego (but not as big as Drew's ;))**

**Kimmy: Bubbly, fashion passion, shopping passion, depends on appearance, childish, nature lover, gossip lover, sassy, rather flirty**

**Danny: Cool, calm, collected, kind, caring**

**Misaki: Calm, collected, friendly, not so easy to blush, mature, nature lover, brains**

**Leo: Fiery, fun, rather dense**

**Cherryl: Exactly the same as Aqua except for Coordinating passion and unbeatable stomach**

**Keyll: Cool, calm, charming**

**Linda: Brains, know-it-all, rather sassy, kind**

**Miyuki: Calm, friendly, gossip lover, fun, attractive**

**Matt: Exactly the same as Miyuki except attractive is replaced with charming**

**Michelle & Michael: Exactly the same as Miyuki & Matt**

**Tyler: Attractive, snobbish, arrogant, devilish, flirty**

**Mira: Exactly the same as Tyler**

**Kylie: Attractive, kind, friendly, will do anything for her BFFs**

**Joel: Charming, devilish, somewhat friendly (in a tricking way)**

**Alex: Exactly the same as Joel**

**Rex: Exactly the same as Joel**

**That's about all I can tell you in this Introduction ;) I'll promise you the 1st chapter would make you want me to update more ;D I hope =D**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome Back to Hoenn!

**Two Missions**

**Chapter 1: Welcome Back to Hoenn!**

**Me: In this chapter, my OCs would be explained =D**

**Infernape: Yupa-Rooney! Haha Rooney =D**

**Ronald: Weirdo ¬_¬"**

**Infernape: What did you just say! =O**

***Infernape & Ronald starts fighting till only dust can be seen***

**Amber: Hiya! *wrestles both Infernape and Ronald at the same time***

**Infernape & Ronald: AAAHHHHH! HAVE MERCY ON OUR SOUL!**

**Me: I welcome back my brother (Infernape), the narrator (Ronald) and my director best friend (Amber)! From my HM Fanfic, Bluebell-Konohana Elite Academy! =D**

***Infernape, Ronald & Amber stops fighting… for now… and starts reading and saying their lines from the script that I made***

**Infernape: Yo peoples! I'm Infernape, Shaymin's lil bro! =D**

**Amber: Hiya Imma Amber! I'm the director & Shaymin's bestie (in this Fanfic)! ;D**

**Ronald: Hello… I'm Ronald! I'm the nerdy Narrat- WAIT A MINUTE! I'M NOT NERDY!**

**Infernape: Like that'll happen ¬_¬**

**Amber: Of course you're nerdy! You wear glasses and read comics for pete's sake! And don't even start with your collection of Barbie dol-**

**Ronald: INFERNAPE! AMBER! AARRGGGHHH!**

***I ring a bell that makes Ronald freeze***

**Ronald: I can't move!**

**Infernape & Amber: Good job Shaymin!**

**Shaymin: Okay… Sorry but that was... unexpected -_-" Anyways… Oh and I thank pikachu0311 for being my first reviewer! =) Infernape Disclaimer!**

**Infernape: Shaymin doesn't own Pokémon! If she did, we're probably filthy rich!**

* * *

Third Person's P.O.V (Sunday, 1st March 2015) (Castelia City/Cruise Dock)

It was a fine winter morning, but unlike a normal winter day there were no sight of snow anywhere, on the roads nor on the docks. A non-snowing day, truly a rare occasion in Unova. Then again... this is Castelia city, the city where anything could happen. And to prove the unthinkable that happened this day was the three female teen idols that sat on the benches in the Cruise docks.

The first girl was the worldwide idol dubbed as Hilda the Unova MC with the alluring adult charm. She is the firstborn twin of Professor Aurea Juniper and twin sister of Mei White Maple. Her hair colour is a sepia brown and styled in her unique style of having it in a long wavy ponytail with two cowlicks sprouting from the top with long wavy bangs framing her face and blue eyes, mixture of steel blue and tiffany blue, that was believed to be an inheritance from her parents.

The second girl was the worldwide idol dubbed as Mei the Unova MC with the innocent yet attractive face. She is the last-born twin of Professor Aurea Juniper and twin sister of Hilda White Maple. Her hair colour is exactly like her sister's but styled in a one-of-a-kind way in two large buns with spiky bangs framing her face with straight long pigtails hanging down to her waist and the same blue eyes, that was believed to be an inheritance from her parents as well.

And finally the last girl was the well known brunette from Hoenn dubbed as Aqua Maple the Hoenn Coordinator with unbeatable boyish attitude. She is the second daughter of the famous Maple pair, Caroline Maple and Norman Maple, and middle sister of Hoenn legends, May Maple and Max Maple, her hair colour was a mixture of copper brown and sepia brown, making her a russet brunette styled long and cascades to her back with long bangs parting from her forehead and sapphire eyes that was believed to be an inheritance from her family.

* * *

Aqua's P.O.V

I eye rolled and crossed my arms, until finally saying, "I still don't understand why you guys have to wear those instead of your diva clothes," pointing at my cousins, Hilda White Maple and Mei White Maple. If you're asking then yes, they are the real White twins of Unova. I don't understand why people get so worked up if someone's cousins are idols, seems normal to me.

Hilda kept her composure as it was, calm and reserved and replied, "We're wearing this because we happen to be famous all around Unova and we don't want to be caught by the paparazzi," pointing to her outfit that consists of a white spaghetti strap top under a black hooded jacket, her usual ripped denim shorts, pink hiking boots and a golden necklace with the her initial.

Mei being her usual hyper self, jumped up and down and replied, "Yeah! Plus these outfits aren't half bad you know!" pointing to her outfit that consists of a plain white spaghetti strap dress that reaches her mid-thigh with a yellow belt, a denim jacket, white high heels and a golden necklace with the her initial.

And them being the twins they are, equally being fashionanistas, responded in unison, "Besides! Your clothes aren't even diva-diva!" pointing to my outfit.

Hate to admit it but they're right. I'm wearing a blue spaghetti strap top, ripped denim shorts, blue and white sneakers, a charm bracelet that spells: 'AKMC' and a golden necklace with the my initial. But no way am I going to admit that. I thought of a comeback.

I put on my best calm face and quickly saying, "Guys let me point out three things. Number one, I'm not famous MCs like you guys are so I don't really care what I look like. Number two, its not like I'm going to a fancy party or anything so why dress diva-diva. And number three, I'm known worldwide as a _tomboy_ for crying out loud so I hate wearing those girly diva clothes unless I'm forced or I'm in a contest," sipping my bottle of Fanta quietly, waiting patiently for their comeback, which I highly know will come out in less than a minute.

I guess Hilda being the intelligent one out of the two, responded quicker than Mei, and I'm guessing she lost her composure because she responded quite unlike her by saying, "But you are THE daughter of Hoenn Gym Leader, Norman Maple, and legendary Coordinator, Caroline Maple," waving both her arms in the air like a maniac and almost dropping the whole bag of chips she was holding.

"So? Not much Unova folks even know them," I said, partly lying because my parents are known worldwide. But I can't just keep quiet, that's so unlike me.

Mei was as equally hyper as usual and replied, "You're also THE little sister of Hoenn Coordinating Queen, May Maple, and older sister of Hoenn Champion, Max Maple! Everyone who's anyone knows those two!" waving both her arms _dropping_ the bag of chips she was holding.

"Mei, I know everyone knows May and Max BUT what if they don't know their sister who happens to be me," I said, making them speechless while I finished my Fanta. I smirked mentally.

_No comeback... eh?_

A few minutes of silence past with none making a sound, I sighed heavily and threw my empty Fanta bottle to a nearby trashbin and said, "Okay… Other than the reason I beat you guys with that comeback... What's up with the sudden silence?"

Both of them looked at each other, sad expressions painted on their faces. And for once I've heard in my life, Hilda was emotional, "It's just that… we won't be able to see you again till you're eighteen! Or until you visit Unova in July or December Holidays!" Hilda said with a sad tone.

Mei's eyes were tear-filled and watery, "We're going to miss you Aqua! WAHHH!" Mei cried, hugging me tightly as Hilda did the same.

"I'm gonna miss you too… But guys July is only around five more months… Surely you can wait for me till then… Plus I promise I'll be there on your birthdays on 2nd May," I said reassuringly, grinning wide. Well they never saw me since I moved to Petalburg and they moved to Unova which was around eight years ago, I guess it would be normal they'd missed me after all these years.

"Thanks Aqua! You're the best cousin any girl would want to have," Hilda and Mei said at the same time, I chuckled.

"Oh who doesn't want me as a cousin?" I smirked.

"Not us!" Hilda and Mei said, we laughed.

"Hey Aqua, I heard you got an Oshawott from mom yesterday right?" Hilda said, changing the topic, probably because she doesn't want to lose her composure again. I nodded.

"Can you show it to us? And also the rest of your party?" Mei said with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Kay kay. Time to shine!" I twirled, throwing my Pokéballs in the air, revealing my party Pokémon.

The first to come out is the beast-like water Pokémon Suicune. Her blue, elegant and slim body, moving around me affectionately, her silky purple mane tickling my body and her ruby red orbs meeting my sapphire blue ones, as if to show concern. Suicune is my best Pokémon, bonding with me since I was five. Normally, legendary Pokémon won't let anyone know they exist by hiding. But Suicune was different. I'd love to tell them that story but I'll save it for another time.

Next is the otter-like water Pokémon Oshawott, his white head and blue body bobbing around while he hops around me. His coffee brown orbs, wandering everywhere checking out the scenery of the ocean and continued hopping around me in excitement. I giggled a little, even though I just got Oshawott three days ago, he has warmed up to me so fast, as if we were best friends our whole life. After I told him that we'll go to Hoenn, he was really excited, to see a new region other than Unova.

Then out came the lion cub-like electric Pokémon Shinx, who gave a toothy grin at me. I grinned back at her, which she responded by hopping to my lap. I petted her baby blue spiky tuft on her head, feeling the soft as cotton fur. I guessed she noticed my cousins, because she glared at them with her Naples yellow eyes, which turned from affectionate and friendly into fierce and protective. I touched her vermilion red nose and she quickly understood the gesture, giving Hilda and Mei for her protectiveness. I smiled, remembering the first time she met me on my birthday. Max had to give me a collar and leash for my safety. I laughed inwardly.

And last but not least the small normal and flying Pokémon Starly, who flapped her small taupe grey wings to Oshawott, who became her best friend as of three days ago. Acknowledging my presence, she chirped happily to me and chirped to Hilda and Mei as if saying hello. Believe it or not, I actually got her a few days before this scholarship program. She had a sprained wing and had to stay in my home for a while. I was really happy she decided to stay with me after she healed and not leave me to find her flock. I've actually admired Starly and their evolutions since I was ten; the main cause is because a Staraptor and its family once saved me. The other cause is because Starly is

"Oshawott is so cute~ you have so much cute Pokémon! Even Suicune shows her beauty~" Mei cooed, hopping up and down as imaginary hearts floated from her head. Mei's been a sucker for cute things since she's been born. If you get a chance to see her room, get ready to swim in plushies and dolls.

"Nice Suicune. Seems to me you guys have a strong bond huh? Much like me and Reshiram along with Mei and White Kyurem," Hilda acknowledged.

"Pretty much. I found her when I was young and we seem to bond and become best friends, right Suicune?" I giggled as Suicune rubbed her head against my body affectionately in response. Gosh, she's affectionate today. Must be that time of the month.

"Anyways… sorry guys I guess you're still quite tired right?" I said, everyone started yawned sleepily on cue as I returned everyone to their Pokéballs.

"Hey can I see your phone for awhile?" Hilda said suddenly. I quirked my eyebrow in question but she gave me her signature 'calm down' face. Okay I was convinced, besides Hilda is way more mature and less mischievous than Mei so no problem or anything right?

"Um… sure… Lemme unlock the password first…" I said, typing in the password.

"There you go!" I handed out my phone to Hilda as she opened my Pictures folder with Mei looking over her shoulder.

"Who are these girls?" Hilda asked, showing a picture of my girls and me.

"Oh those are my besties. I'm the brunette, Kimmy is the redhead, Misaki is the black hair and Cherryl is the strawberry pink hair." I smiled. They turned back to my phone and searched for pictures. Mei suddenly had a smug face.

_This could not be good… _

"Ooh~ Who's this Aqua? Your boyfriend~?" Mei asked with a devilish smile on her lips as she showed a picture of me with a certain brunette boy.

"N-no! That's C-Chris my best guy f-friend." I stammered, pink dusted my cheeks lightly. It's true though Chris is my best guy friend from him, Danny, Kenneth and Keyll. But it's also half true that I sort of have a tiny crush on him.

"Ooh~ Aqua's got a boyfriend! Aqua's got a boyfriend!" Hilda squealed, returning my phone. Okay, that's the second time today Hilda's been not herself. I think Mei is rubbing on her, which means trouble for me and entertainment for them. I racked my brain for a comeback.

_I got it! That magazine from this morning!_

Flashback-

"_A magazine?" I asked to no one in particular. It was a magazine sitting on top of the dining table as if telling me to read it. I'm not one to read magazines, normally I'd prefer comics. But this one had Hilda and Mei's picture on the cover, I just had to read!_

_I flipped page to page. Nothing interesting at all, just gossips about Unova celebrities and reports on new celebrities. I was about to stop reading until I found this interesting page. It had big pink letters saying 'Double date in the café?'. I smirked at the picture under the letters. I was about to take a picture but someone called from the kitchen._

"_Aqua, Hilda and Mei are ready in the limo, are you set yet?" the voice called. Obviously, I'd know that voice anywhere. Professor Aurea Juniper or should I say my aunt._

"_Yeah, I'm coming," I said, gulping on a glass of oran berry juice, "Aunt Juniper, can I keep this magazine on the dining room?"_

"_Sure. Hurry Aqua, the limo is about to leave without you!" Aunt Juniper said._

_I quickly put the magazine inside my bag and sprint outside, catching up to the limo in time._

Flashback over-

I smiled smugly at my cousins and walked over to my bag, trying to find the magazine, "Right… whatever… I know your boyfriends too you know! Hilbert Black and Kyouhei Black! The famous heroes and battle pros of Unova!" I pointed my finger at both of them teasingly with a smirk as they blushed seven shades of red.

"S-shut up Aqua! Ho-how did you k-know that f-from anyways?" they stammered.

"Elementary my dear girls! Elementary! Not to mention that I just read it from this magazine, _Unova celeb secrets_," I winked, showing them the magazine.

"I can't believe they (the paparazzi) posted that picture of us with Hilbert and Kyouhei in that café! We were just having a latte!" Hilda and Mei shouted in unison, loud enough for only us to hear as they opened the page with their picture.

'Attention all passengers of the Royal Unova to the destination Hoenn, Slateport City please step into the ferry immediately. The current time is 12:00 PM and the trip will take two hours. Please board the ferry and to your rooms. Thank you for picking Royal Unova and have a nice day.'

"Guess that's the ferry… I'm going to miss you guys… I promise I'll be in your birthday party… I'll even sing or dance in your party if you guys want… Anything for my best cousins in the whole wide world…" I said, giving them a tight embrace. I grabbed my white suitcase (it's not that heavy) and my blue sling bag.

"We'll text you when we have the time…" They said with a sad smile plastered on their face. I gave them one quick smile and ran.

"Kay kay." I said, stepping into the ferry as I waved to Hilda and Mei.

* * *

(Royal Unova/Rooms)

_Hmm… Room 203… 190… 193…196…200…Ah! Room 203!_

I entered the not-so-small-yet-not-so-big room. It has baby blue walls and wooden floor covered by red carpet. There's a single white bed, a wooden table, a wooden chair and a plasma TV on top of a white coffee table. Not bad actually.

_Hmm… That reminds me I've got to ask mom who's going to drive me back to Petalburg…_

I got my phone out of my pocket and noticed my batteries are at their last bar. Crap! I knew I shouldn't let Mei played games on my phone in the limo! Better make this quick. Fortunately for me, I'm a quick texter.

**From: Aqua Marine Maple**

**To: Caroline Maple**

**Yo Mom! I'm in Royal Unova on my way to Hoenn. It'll take around two more hours till I arrive. Who's going to pick me up?**

Response:

**From: Caroline Maple**

**To: Aqua Marine Maple**

**Okay dear good to know. May and Drew are gonna pick you up by limo. Be nice to Drew kay ;) I mean it.**

_Ugh… I'm going to be in a limo with my sister and her boyfriend…_ _May and Drew started dating around two weeks ago… Not that I hate my best guy friend's big bro and my sister's boyfriend, I kind of find him useful for giving me contest tips… It's just that… I hate the paparazzi that usually surrounds them… Paparazzi usually take pictures and ask me annoying personal questions… Ugh… I hate the paparazzi!_

And I started thinking about all the bad things about paparazzi and other stuff like that…

'Attention passengers of the Royal Unova, we're about to arrive in Hoenn, Slateport city in twenty minutes. The current time is 1:40 PM. Thank you for picking Royal Unova and please come again' (A/N We'll just imagine all Aqua's thinking has taken an hour and forty minutes kay =D)

I decided to wear my back-up clothes just in case the paparazzi caught me. I changed into a white T-shirt under a blue hoodie jacket, long boot-cut jeans, white sneakers, my initial necklace along with my 'AKMC' charm bracelet and a pair of shades to top it of. I styled my hair into a neat-yet-messy ponytail.

**From: Aqua Marine Maple**

**To: May Maple**

**Yo sis! I'm going to arrive in fifteen! Be sure to not be caught by the paparazzi! **

Response:

**From: May Maple**

**To: Aqua Marine Maple**

**Kay kay. But I don't know if Drew agrees, you know he can't resist the 'attention'.**

_That's also why I sort of hate Drew…_

* * *

May's P.O.V (Slateport City)

"Drew! Help me find where the Royal Unova arrive," I said, pulling him by his shirtsleeve. He was wearing a white button-up shirt with a black jacket on top, long jeans and a pair of sneakers. He's also wearing the silver rose necklace I gave him on his birthday.

I'm wearing a red blouse under a white hoodie jacket (hood above head), long boot-cut jeans and a pair of white sneakers. I'm also wearing the golden rose necklace he gave me on my birthday.

"June, I know you're dense and I love you for it but do you have an idea that the Royal Unova is right in front of you," Drew said calmly, pointing to the Royal Unova that was conveniently in front of me.

"Oh okay then… wait WHAT! I'm not dense Grassh- AAAHHHHHH!" I said, screaming when I was tripping on whatever I was tripping on.

"MAY!" Drew exclaimed, pulling my hoodie so it fell over my shoulders. His right hand grabbed my waist and the other hand holding my back as he turned me around to face him. My right hand on his neck and the other trailed off to his chest. Just when we were in that moment, people around us started whispering and some are screaming like fan girls/fan boys. Unfortunately for us the paparazzi caught us in the moment.

"Oh no… Drew I suggest we quickly find Aqua and… RUN!" I screamed, pulling his wrist to find Aqua and escape the paparazzi and fan girls/fan boys. We were running like crazy till I caught sight of a brunette with sapphire eyes resembling mine.

"AQUA! WE'RE IN A SITUATION HERE! HELP US OUT!" I screaming at the top of my lungs at her as she noticed me and quickly ran to me as a crowd of people surrounded us screamed or take pictures of Drew and me.

* * *

Aqua's P.O.V (Slateport City)

I practically ran as fast as I can to where my sister screamed. I had to run through a lot of people till I finally reached my sister. Man, I told her not to get caught!

"May! Tell me where the limo is and I'll bring us there! Time to shine, Suicune!" I said while May pointed to a direction. The beast-like Pokémon realized the situation we're in and I swiftly got on her back along with my sister and her boyfriend.

"Hang on!" I said, Suicune swiftly ran to where the limo is.

"Aqua! They're catching up!" Drew shouted, I turned my head over my shoulder to see that the crowd has caught up with us. Crap! Paparazzi people are this crazy to get shots?

"Sorry folks! But this show is over! Suicune, quickly! Use Icebeam on them!" I shouted. Suicune stopped on her tracks, quickly turned around and sent a white beam to the crowd as they began to freeze. It's harmless though, it'll melt in a minute.

"Good job Suicune! Now please get us back to the limo," I said to Suicune. She followed my command and soon enough we're in front of the limo. No signs of the paparazzi anywhere.

"You did great Suicune. Here's your poffin," I tossed a blue poffin from my pocket in the air as Suicune ate it in a gulp with happiness. I panted for air and grabbed my knees in the process.

"Okay girl… I'm… sure you're… tired… Suicune, return!" I withdrawed her. We quickly went inside gasping for breath. I dropped my suitcase and sling bag in exhaustion. I noticed that this isn't the normal limo May and I use to use. This one is somehow bigger than the normal one plus there were a lot of people in here. All of them are May and Drew's friends I guess. The blunette fashionista Dawn, her beret boyfriend Lucas, the redhead tomboy Misty, her dense idiot boyfriend Ash, the smart brunette Leaf and her perverted and player boyfriend Gary. I noticed everyone were in a fancy get-up.

"Well if it isn't Airhead. Nice to see you back in Hoenn," A young man in a tux smirked. He has messy chocolate brown hair with long locks similar to his brother's and emerald green eyes, glinting with playfullness.

"Why hello to you to Christy," I said with a smirk of my own. If you're asking why I call him Christy, the answer will have to wait for yet another time.

"Chris, Aqua this isn't the time for bickering. Now Aqua quickly take a seat, because we're going to go really fast because we're late!" May said to Chris and me.

"For what?" I took a seat beside Chris, as it was the only seat not taken. Everyone gave me a funny look and started laughing. If we were anime, which we're not, a question mark would probably appear on top of my head.

"For the party silly." Dawn giggled, as I looked confused. I don't remember anyone inviting me to a party.

"For?" I asked still confused. Everyone started laughing hysterically.

"Oh you're killing me here Aqua…" Ash said as he laughed louder.

"Hahahaha! Aqua you're such an Airhead. But I'll explain to you anyways…" Chris said as his laugh started to die down.

"Aqua, you do remember that the gang including us have just gone home from our scholarship week right?" he said as I nodded. Duh, we got them from Principal Wallace.

"Well all of our parents decided to celebrate for it," he said.

"Then how come Dawn and the others are here? Not that I mind them. And what's with the fancy get-up?" I asked him leaning to him with curiosity. Suddenly the limo stopped abruptly that made me fall to the floor. In details… right on top of Chris that made our faces inches from each other. Both of us blushed madly, not daring to face each other.

"Um… Aqua can you… um… get off me?" he stated as he noticed the uncomfortable position we were in. I quickly got up and sat back in my seat with my face in my hands as I was trying to hide my blush. He also started taking a seat beside me and I noticed his face still having a tint of pink. Everyone in the limo started giggling (girls) and snickering (boys).

"Aww… what a cute moment you guys had…" the girls cooed as the boys snickered.

"Anyways Aqua. I'll answer your questions. We are here because we're going to celebrate May and Drew's two weeks anniversary. The fancy get-up is because we're going to go to a Dawn's family restaurant in Petalburg that just opened, _Berlitz story_. Oh and your friends are also joining us there so don't worry if you think you'll be alone," Leaf explained.

"Ohhh… okay then… wait I'm not in a fancy get-up and so are May and Drew." I stated.

"Duh Airhead! You, May and Drew are going to change in the restaurant," Chris said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Kay then… WAIT! Who chose my dress?!" I asked, scared to hear the answer. Please be mom! Please be mom!

"All us girls including your friends." Misty said with a devilish smirk.

_Uh oh_…

* * *

**Me: Well that's all…**

**Amber: I'll explain a little about some things in the Fanfic… Hilda and Mei are MCs in Shaymin's Fanfic… There is a reason why but she'll tell you later… Similar to Shaymin's HM Fanfic, Bluebell-Konohana Elite Academy when Shaymin says 'phone' she always means 'Blackberry' and 'texting' means 'BBMing' kay… Airhead (Shaymin took it from Drew Xp) and Christy are nicknames just so you know… because Shaymin wants some traits of May and Drew to be passed on to their sis/bro… _Berlitz story_ is Dawn's family's restaurant, Shaymin took the name from Dawn's last name and because she was thinking of Taylor Swift's song _Love story_… The AKMC bracelets would be explained in Shaymin's profile…**

**Me: Thanks Amber**

**Amber: No prob**

**Infernape: And I'll explain about Amber and Ronald's appearance… Amber has straight blond hair that reaches her mid-back and onyx black orbs. Ronald looks exactly the same as Kirio Karasuma from Kamichama Karin… Dark brown hair, dark red eyes, ivory skin and glasses…**

**Me: And once again a shout-out for pikachu0311**

**Ronald: I got nothing left to say… I just got to say Read & Review ;D**

***Everyone sweatdropped at his stupidity***

**Infernape: Dense guy…**

**Ronald: WHAT!**

***They fight with fencing swords***

***Everyone except them sweatdropped***

**Ronald: AHHH! Anyways! Read & Review! AHHH! I'm losing!**


	3. Chapter 2: Party in Berlitz story!

**Two Missions**

**Chapter 2: Party in Berlitz story!**

**Me: Okay I'm just gonna start this chapter! Don't you two even think of moving! *holding a Samurai sword while Infernape & Ronald are chained to the wall***

**Infernape & Ronald: Like we can even move! **

**Me: That's it! Amber feed the 'special surprise'! *smirk***

**Amber: *evil laugh* *holds a bowl of green stuff***

**Infernape & Ronald: AHHH! THE HORROR! OF! BROCOLLI! IT'S TOO HEALTHY!**

**Me: Chapter starts now =D *evil laugh* **_**Italics **_**means thoughts or spiritual connection kay =D**

**Amber: Shaymin doesn't own Pokémon**

* * *

Aqua's P.O.V (Sunday, 1st March 2015) (Petalburg City/In front of Berlitz story)

I didn't notice it at first, but apparently there was a karaoke machine in the limo. We sang lots of songs, mostly Chris and me though. And I don't know if it's possible, but I fell asleep sometime after my last song.

"Aqua… wake up… we're already here…" came a voice in my head. I also heard camera noises. I blinked my eyes a bit and tried to talk but no sound came out. Man, my throat hurts, the clever thing to do for now is to not sing for a few days. After blinking a few more times, I opened my eyes fully to see that Kimmy and the gang taking pictures of me with cameras.

_Huh? Why are they taking pictures of me? I was just sleeping… wait where's Chri- AAHHH!_

"Is my shoulder really that comfortable?" Chris smirked. I realized that I'm in a very uncomfortable/embarrassing position with Chris. My head was leaning on his shoulder and his head was on top of mine. But the worst part is… I was hugging his arm!

_How did that happen?!_

I quickly let go of his arm and blushed a very deep color of red. He just chuckled like nothing happened and soon everyone joined in.

"So what did you do with the picture of the *ahem* scene?" I asked, trying to sound calm even though my heart was pounding really fast, I even thought they could hear my heartbeat.

"Oh nothing… we just posted it in our Twitter… That's all…" Kimmy smirked as the others did so.

"Oh that's a relief… wait WHAT!" Chris and I shouted simultaneously, we started to blush madly and looking away from each other.

"Oh its okay Aqua-chan… Chris-kun… we're just kidding… Besides it's a very cute picture~" Misaki cooed, we blushed an even deeper shade of red, trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible.

"Okay… Now's not the time to tease girls. We have to get Aqua ready," Cherryl said with a wink. She gave Keyll a hand signal and he nodded along with the other boys. Kenneth and Keyll starts pulling Chris inside the restaurant while Danny whispered something in Kimmy's ear as she nodded with a smirk.

"Okay girls it's dress-up and makeover time! Bring her inside!" Kimmy signaled Misaki and Cherryl as they led me inside the restaurant.

_Wow! Amazing restaurant! _

They led me to a room with a star on it with the words: 'Ms. Berlitz'. Inside was a very pink room. It had pink walls and pink floor tiles. Not exactly my style, but cute nonetheless.

Three giant dressers filled with clothes, two gigantic shoe cupboards overflowing with shoes, a vanity filled with lots and lots of make-up and a toilet with complete hair and skin products, equipment and hair accessories from shampoo, conditioner, moisturizer, toner and even sunblock to hair curler and hair straightener but mostly the hair accessories. It was a combination of bows, tiaras, hair clips and others that I don't know. In the toilet is also a giant chest filled with accessories like necklaces, rings, bracelets and earrings.

_I've got a bad feeling about this…_

After thirty minutes…

Everyone was ready… except me. Everyone looks great and fancy.

Kimmy was wearing a long pink off-the-shoulder dress that goes till her feet; just below the bust is a diamond encrusted black belt. She was wearing pink pencil heels with a diamond on it. Her pumpkin orange hair was let out of her usual ponytails and was in a wavy pattern. She was also wearing diamond earrings with a matching diamond necklace and also our 'AKMC' charm bracelet. She was wearing a thin layer of pink eye shadow, black mascara and cherry pink lipstick.

Misaki was wearing a long white sweetheart-neckline dress that goes till her feet; just below the bust is a black belt that forms a big bow on her right side. She was wearing white open-toed white high heels with a black bow on it. Her long jet-black hair is let out of her usual ponytail. She was also wearing aquamarine earrings and matching aquamarine necklace and also our 'AKMC' charm bracelet. She was wearing some glittery silver eye shadow, black mascara and cherry lipstick.

Cherryl is wearing a cute spaghetti strap tulle-skirted purple dress that reaches her lower-thighs; as it goes lower it becomes a darker shade of purple until it ends into a dark lavender shade. On her waist was an amethyst encrusted black belt. She was wearing purple short boot heels. Her usual brink pink hair was styled into a side ponytail tied with an amethyst encrusted hair band. She was also wearing amethyst earrings and matching amethyst necklace and also our 'AKMC' charm bracelet. She was wearing a thin layer of purple eye shadow, black mascara and cherry lipstick.

"You guys look awesome! Now let's get goin-" I said but was cut-off by Kimmy.

"No way sista! We gotta make you downright gorgeous for this party!" Kimmy said as she showed me a dress that makes my eyes widen as Misaki held a make-up kit and Cherryl held a box of jewelry.

"I can't believe you got me a dress this short! Yet its very tempting!" I said while they started giggling.

After thirty more minutes…

_I am all ready! I look awesome! In a girly yet tomboyish way!_

I was wearing a blue V-neck dress that reaches my upper-thighs; just below the bust is a black belt with a red rose on the right side. I was wearing open-toed blue high heels with a red rose on it. My hair was styled a little wavy and tied into a side ponytail tied with a red rose hair band. I'm also wearing rose earrings and a matching rose necklace and also our 'AKMC' charm bracelet. I'm also wearing a very thin layer of royal blue eye shadow, black mascara and cherry lip-gloss.

"Guys… is the make-up really necessary?" I said as I started rubbing my eyelids.

"Yes! It'll make you look smoking hot in front of Chris/Chris-kun!" they said as I blushed madly. I don't know why but every time someone mentions Chris in a teasing way to me, I always blush like crazy.

"Oh? Like you aren't going to be all smoking hot to Danny, Kenneth and Keyll? Hmm?" I said with a teasing tone followed by a smirk as my besties blushed madly.

"S-shut up Aqua/Aqua-chan!" they said but eventually we all giggled.

"Uh… guys… I can't walk with these heels," I said while tumbling back and forth.

"It's fine Aqua… I can't walk in these short boot heels either," Cherryl said with a smile as we started giggling. Cherryl is practically the only girl that understands and my tomboy nature.

"Now come on! Let's rock this part-ay!" Kimmy said with a wink.

"They reserved us a table in a gigantic room on the third floor by the way," Misaki said winking at me.

_Ugh! How am I supposed to go upstairs with these freaking heels on!_

* * *

Chris' P.O.V (Petalburg City/Berlitz Story/Third floor)

My friends and I were sitting in our reserved seats, chatting away about our scholarships and stuff. We were all wearing tuxes. We're now on the third floor where Dawn's family reserved the whole floor.

It has golden walls and golden floor tiles covered by red carpet. On the ceiling were very expensive looking giant chandeliers. There was a stage for what I think is for Karaoke (Which I won't do for a long time, thanks to that karaoke session earlier). A giant plasma TV was also placed beside the stage. There were a total of five white round tables with white velvet plush seats. Me and the gang's table, a table for May, Drew and their friends, a table for May and Drew's friends' siblings, a table for me and my gang's siblings and a gigantic table in the center of the room with a total of twenty-nine chairs for the parents/adults (including Prof Oak). Food wasn't served yet till everyone is here. In this case, the girls (AKMC).

No sooner than I thought of it, the girls appeared, all of them wearing different dresses that seems to make them dazzle. I couldn't help but stare at Aqua.

_She looks… absolutely stunning I'll have to admit… _

I couldn't help but smirk at her rose-themed dress. They soon approach our table. We were sitting like this:

Aqua is in the middle of me and Keyll, I'm in the middle of Aqua and Kimmy, Kimmy is in the middle of me and Danny, Danny is in the middle of Kimmy and Misaki, Misaki is in the middle of Danny and Kenneth, Kenneth is in the middle of Misaki and Cherryl, Cherryl is in the middle of Leo and Keyll and Keyll is in the middle of Cherryl and Aqua.

"Why Aqua you look stunning in that rose-themed dress. Is that rose theme for me?" I asked, smiling cockily. She couldn't help but blush.

_Man does she look cute when she blushes…_

"So? What if it is? And thank you for the compliment Christy," She said with a smirk, still having a tint of pink in her face. I kept staring at her from head to toe, thinking how Kimmy, Misaki and Cherryl strangled her into a dress. I mean seriously, there's this one time when she broke a guy's arm for making her try heels. I know I probably sound sadistic, but I couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

"My my Chris… I know you're cocky but it's rude to stare… especially staring at a girl in a short dress, you're not thinking of perverted stuff now are you?" Keyll asked smirking as I glared at him.

"So how was your week in Unova Aqua?" Danny asked with a smile. Usual Danny, always the one to stop a fight-to-be.

"It's really awesome! I got a starter Pokémon from Prof Juniper! And I get to see my awesome twin cousins!" Aqua said with a cute smile.

_Wait, did I just say cute?_ I shook my head a little, trying to block that thought for the best.

"Who are your cousins? And who's this Prof Juniper? Can we see your starter?" Kenneth said with excitement in his eyes. I chuckled, Kenneth and his excitement, who could ever hate it?

"I think you know them… They're pretty famous… Prof Juniper is the famous Prof in Unova, she's like the Unova version of Prof Birch… Alrighty then… Time to shine, Oshawott!" Aqua said as she stood on her feet while throwing her Pokéball in the air that revealed an otter-like Pokémon, who immediately struck a pose.

"Oshaaa~" she said as she showed cute wink.

"It's so cute~" the girls gushed.

"Oshawott return!" Aqua said, withdrawing Oshawott and took her seat.

"So who are your 'famous' cousins?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Oh if you're that curious you might as well beg Christy," She said with a smirk.

"Or what about I give you this?" I said, pulling out a red thorn less rose from my sleeve with a playful smirk, handing it to her.

"Why thank you Chrisy. I accept your rose and I'll tell all of you," She said with a smirk.

_I knew it. She always does this to me every time I give her a rose. This is what I call her 'weakness'. Unlike Drew's girlfriend, she's okay with it and doesn't blush. But it sort of bothers me that she doesn't think anything of it._

"Chris? You okay? You look like something is bothering you. What's the matter?" Aqua said with concern in her sapphire eyes.

_This is also why I fall for her when we met, her sapphire eyes. I seem to get lost in it every time I look at it._

"Chris… Chris! Are you okay?" Aqua said with more concern and worry in her eyes. That caring voice snapped me out of my trance. Not only that but she also shook me real hard and even Karate chopped my arm.

_Man she's strong!_

"Ouch! That really hurt Airhead! What are you trying to do? Cut off my arm?" I said, rubbing my arm while the gang laughed as Aqua blushed.

"Well I was worried… and I-" Aqua said but was cut off by Kimmy.

"Aw Aqua is worried for her little boyfriend~" she cooed as the girls giggled and the boys snickered while our faces flushed.

"Can we please talk about something else? My face is about to explode with all this blushing!" Aqua said as we all laughed.

"You still haven't answer the question!" Kenneth said while waving his hands in the air like a maniac while we started laughing and soon enough he joined us, laughing at his own goofiness.

"Well if you really want to know… It's Hilda White Maple and Mei White the fam-" Aqua said but was cut off by everyone including me.

"THE FAMOUS HILDA & MEI?! THE FAMOUS MCS OF UNOVA?!" we said loudly.

"Yep. And you're all invited to their birthday on 2nd May." Aqua said with a cute wink. We all cheered because famous people always have awesome parties. Then again we're also rather famous, but the White Twins were in a far more different stage of famousness than us.

"Hilda & Mei are total hotties!" Kenneth said, I could see Misaki frowning but soon lit up back to her original self.

"Uh… Don't get your hopes up Kenneth… They sort of have someone in mind actually…" Aqua said while we laugh except for Leo who pouted.

"Attention everyone… I'm Steven Berlitz, Dawn Berlitz's dad, owner of this restaurant. I should perhaps let Dawn do the MCing. Dawn…" a man with blue hair said as he gave Dawn the microphone while we cheered.

"Heya Hiya everyone! How's everyone enjoying themselves?" Dawn said while we cheered.

"It's about to get better with food from our wonderful chefs!" Dawn said as we cheered once more while some waiters and waitresses brought trays of food to all of the tables.

"We all know why we're here right? To congratulate May and Drew's two weeks anniversary because we've been trying so hard to get them together! And also to Aqua, Chris and their friends for their scholarship week! Which of course made us all proud, am I right?" Dawn said as the crowd cheered and laughed.

"Okay everyone just enjoy yourself tonight, feel free to Karaoke cuz we're gonna party all night long!" Dawn said while the crowd broke into a loud cheer.

* * *

Aqua's P.O.V

_OMG! They even have Omelets! My favorite!_

I practically ate the Omelet with such delight (and violence) that I didn't even notice my friends looking at me like I was some monster.

"Waft?" my voice sort of muffled because of the food. **(A/N: She meant: What?)**

"Aqua, it isn't lady-like to eat like that," Kimmy said, giving me a weird look.

"First of all Kimmy, you know my favorite food in the whole wide world is Omelet! And second… since when am I lady-like?" I said while everyone started to laugh.

"Aqua, you're one unique girl you know that?" Cherryl said with a giggle.

"Hey I'm me! I'm unique and I'm proud about it!" I said with a giggle as everyone laughed.

"Hey unique girl, what about we go on stage and sing about it?" Kimmy said with a smirk. I started testing my vocals by singing a bit and my normal voice was heard.

_I guess my throat is healed…_

"Oh, I'm up for it! Mis, Ryl! Let's sing!" I called Misaki and Cherryl as we giggled and chose a song.

"Firstly we gotta change to matching dresses so we can dance about it too!" Kimmy said as she dragged us back to the 'star' room.

Thirty minutes later…

"What's up people? Now we're gonna sing a song! Let it inspire you tonight!" Kimmy said already on stage.

We were all wearing knee-length sequenced dresses (A: Blue, K: Pink, M: White, C: Purple), matching sequenced boots (same colors as dresses), leather black fingerless gloves, our initial necklaces and our 'AKMC' charm bracelets. Our hair was down and straight. We're also using glittery eye shadow, black mascara and cherry lip-gloss (The girls forced me into using make-up -_-).

* * *

**Shut Up N' Dance by Victorious Cast (Victoria Justice)**

We were all standing in different spots with headset-mic on our heads while facing down and our hair covering our face as the music started and the lights turned off.

Kimmy:

_It's nine on the dot and we just talk and we talk,_

_And I just want it to stop,_

'_Cause aren't we here for the music._

A spotlight shone on her as she unfroze from her spot, faced the crowd and sang her part while dancing and did a pose as her part ended.

Misaki:

_And if you dare,_

_Just get up out of your chair,_

_Cause this ain't goin' nowhere,_

_We've gotta move it or you lose it._

Kimmy's spotlight shone dimmer and a spotlight shone on Misaki and did the same as what Kimmy did and danced to her spot.

Aqua & Cherryl:

_All I wanna know (know)_

_Is when we're letting go_

_So we can get this record to break (break)_

_Why we wasting time (time)_

_We never can rewind (wind)._

_All I'm really trying to say is_

Kimmy and Misaki's spotlight shone dimmer and a spotlight shone on both of us and did the same as what Kimmy and Misaki did and four spotlights shone equally brightly on all of us as we all danced to the song.

All:

_Shut up and dance show me whatcha got,_

_Shut up and dance are you in or not?_

_You're moving your mouth, baby, don't speak,_

_Well, shut up and dance if you're into me._

_Cause I can't wait no more_

_To get on the floor,_

_Don't stop now's our chance!_

Aqua:

_So shut up and dance…_

Kimmy & Misaki:

_'Til we drop cause I'm sick of the space in between,_

_You and me, light it up, till we're making a scene,_

_Quit the talk_

_Let it rock,_

_If you know what I mean,_

Aqua & Cherryl:

_Shut up and dance show me whatcha got,_

_Shut up and dance are you in or not?_

_You're moving your mouth, baby, don't speak,_

_Well, shut up and dance if you're into me_

_Cause I can't wait no more_

_To get on the floor,_

_Don't stop now's our chance!_

All:

_Shut up and dance __[x3]__ yeah,_

_Shut up and dance __[x3]__ yeah,_

_Put up your hands __[x3]__ yeah,_

_Shut up and dance __[x3]__ yeah,_

Aqua:

_Shut up and dance!_

The song ended as a big spotlight shone on all of us as we ended with different poses. The crowd cheered and May got on stage with a microphone in her hand.

"Okay girls! That was an amazing show! Now me and my girls are also gonna perform a show!" May said as her best friends got on stage. We went back to our seats to receive a cheer from the guys. It could've been my imagination, but I thought I had seen Chris only looking at me when I sang.

_That couldn't mean he likes me right? We're just friends anyways…_

* * *

Cherryl's P.O.V

"You guys were awesome!" Kenneth said as he congratulated us the first.

"Aren't we?" Kimmy said with a cheeky smile.

"Your voice was awesome Ryl! I was practically in awe when I heard it!" Keyll said to me with excitement as I blushed slightly.

"Thanks Key. I've been practicing actually," I said as I ran a hand through my hair nervously as I quickly averted my eyes from him. I spotted Aqua and Chris having a heated argument about who knows what.

_They look so cute when they're fighting. Except when Aqua uses her Karate moves of course. Wait! Did I just see Chris… smile? He never smiles around Aqua before… He usually smirks…_

"Ryl, is it me or did I just see Chris smile at Aqua?" Keyll asked me with a total shock expression as he broke my thought bubble.

"I know right! I'm as shocked as you!" I said with the same expression as Keyll.

"You guys are so cute when you guys fight!" Kimmy cooed as she pointed a finger to the argument duo that earned an aww from our gang.

"Right Kim, smirks and karate moves are really cute… Thanks for pointing that out," Aqua said sarcastically as we all laughed.

_Guess I have to keep my thoughts of Chris smiling to myself… and Keyll._

"C'mon everyone let's chow down to some grub!" Aqua said excitedly as she grabbed a whole lot of dim sum with her chopsticks.

"I don't get it. You eat a lot yet you don't turn into a pig," Chris said to Aqua.

"Well thaft's for the Maple family to know and for you to discover. Besides have you ever seen the White Twins or my sister faft before?" She said her voice a bit muffled because she's eating. We all shook our heads a no.

"That proves it. Case closed. Anymore questions Christy?" Aqua said as she gulped on some Fanta. Chris shook his head no and we all resumed to what we were doing. We soon joined Aqua in her all-you-can-eat party.

* * *

Aqua's P.O.V

I glanced at a clock. 9:00 PM.

_Ugh! No way can I wake up at six tomorrow for school… Wait tomorrow we got school! I completely forgot!_

"Uh… guys don't we have school tomorrow?" I asked a little panicky.

"Yep… what's wrong with that?" Chris asked.

"Look at the time," He followed my instruction and widened his eyes realizing what I meant.

"THE ENGLISH REPORT WE WERE SUPPOSED TO DO!" Chris and I yelled at the same time. The gang had realization struck them and widened their eyes in panic.

"Mr. Bill is going to kill us! Keyll! Think of a plan!" Kenneth said with panic, shaking him.

"Uh… um… Aha! We all convince our parents to go to Aqua's mansion because we have a report we haven't done!" Keyll said as we all nodded except for me.

"Why my mansion?!" I said loudly.

"Because your mansion has a library full of information! Plus you have your maids and butlers to serve us some refreshments while we're at it!" Kimmy said convincing me with food talk.

"Fine. Just don't make a mess in the library or Max is going to kill me!" I shouted as we all texted to our parents for permission.

**From: Aqua Marine Maple**

**To: Caroline Maple**

**MOM! THE GANG AND ME HAVE AN ENGLISH ASSIGNMENT WE HAVEN'T FINISHED! CAN WE PLEASE GO HOME TO OUR MANSION FOR THE LIBRARY?!**

Response:

**From: Caroline Maple**

**To: Aqua Marine Maple**

**Okay. Just don't mess the mansion okay.**

We all nodded as a sign of approval and quickly headed down and got into Kimmy's limo (I was the last in because I had to grab my sling bag and suitcase from Dawn's limo).

"Jeeves, drive us to Aqua's mansion ASAP!" Kimmy said, a little too loud for any of our liking.

"As you wish, Ms. Kimberly," Jeeves said and quickly rushed to my mansion.

* * *

(Maple Mansion Manor)

We all got off and rushed into my mansion to be greeted by my most trusted maid and best friend Solidad. Solidad had long coral red long hair and a long bang on her left side, cerulean eyes and ivory-tan skin. She's two years older than me but we get along just fine. She's also a top coordinator and my sister's contest rival. Since she's the best maid in the mansion, mom and dad let her use any outfit she wants. She also shares the room I have so we're practically close as sisters.

"Hey Aqua. Oh hello Chris, Kim, Dan, Mis, Ken, Ryl, Key. What's with the rush?" Solidad asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Solidad, just the girl I needed to see! Sol, can you take the most comfortable outfit for us? We have an English assignment that we haven't done, which we're going to do in the library," I asked Solidad with pleading eyes.

"Sure _Marine_!" Solidad said with a salute in a teasing way. I just shrugged it off while the other snickered.

"_Marine?_ Can we drop off our Pokémon in your Pokémon Garden? They need the fresh air don't they?" Chris smirked.

"For once in your life you have a good idea _Christy!_" I smirked as he glared at me. We all headed to my living room where there's a shortcut to the Pokémon Garden.

We walked to the Giant greenhouse in my backyard in silence. We entered in what seems to be Pokémon Paradise.

* * *

(Pokémon Garden)

The greenhouse or should I say 'Pokémon Garden' is a giant greenhouse where it's always sunny inside. It's full of trees and tree houses, rivers and a waterfall for bathing, a magma river, a Pokémon Playground and others but there's this most beautiful clearing where there's a giant two-storey house perfect for Pokémon. The first floor is a Pokémon-size dining room filled with food and food bowls where the maids usually feed the Pokémon. The second floor is a Pokémon-sized bedroom.

"Okay guys. Bring out all your Pokémon! Time to shine, everyone!" I said as I threw all my Pokéballs in the air as the others did the same.

"I suggest we all leave a Pokémon in charge! Just to be safe. Suicune, I leave you in charge, take care of our friends kay?" I asked Suicune, who nodded her head slightly (C: Articuno, K: Celebi, D: Raikou, M: Mew, K: Entei, C: Jirachi, K: Riolu).

"Bye now!" we all said to our Pokémon as we headed to the library.

* * *

(Library)

"Thanks Sol! I knew I could count on you! Oh and can you call Kenny to carry my suitcase to my room, it's in the hallway. I'll make you your favorite parfait later." I said as I hugged Solidad.

"Don't mention it! You guys want some snacks and drinks?" Solidad offered with a smile.

"Thanks Sol, we'll just have some Fanta and Coca cola and some PB & J sandwiches. Once again thanks," I said with a smile as Solidad nodded with her own smile.

"Here guys, wear this! Boys, change in here! Girls, change in that toilet over there! Let's go!" I said as me and the girls quickly rushed into the nearby toilet.

* * *

Danny's P.O.V

We all finished changing, now we just have to wait for the girls.

We're wearing matching T-shirts (C: Green, D: Yellow, K: Red, K: grey) and white pants.

Thirty minutes later…

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore! I'm going in there!" Kenneth said.

"Kenneth you idiot! The girls are changing! What are you a pervert!" Keyll said as he whacked Leo with the nearest book he can grab; in this case a thick dictionary.

"Ouch! Key! You're going to make me stupid!" Kenneth said as we broke into laughter.

"No offense Ken, but aren't you already stupid? Seriously, I have no idea how you can even be accepted in Arceus Elite High!" Chris said with a snicker. From the side of the room, we heard a stifle of giggles that came from the girls of the gang.

The girls are wearing matching tank tops (A: Blue, K: Pink, M: White, C: Lavender) and grey pants.

_Hmm… I never went to this library before… Guess this is my first time… Hmm… The library is quite classy… _

The library was a gigantic room with cream walls and wooden floors. It's filled with tons of bookshelves, all filled with hundreds of books. In the middle of it was a clearing with a round fur rug, eight bean bag chairs, three computers and a coffee table, where we were sitting right now.

"Okay guys! Let me read out the assignment!" I said, clearing my throat.

"Mr. Bill said that the Coordinators should work in pairs and make a report on a famous Coordinator," I said.

"Aw… I don't want to work with Christy! He's mean!" Aqua whined.

"I'm not going to work with an Airhead like her!" Chris whined back.

"FYI _Hayden_, I'm the English teacher's pet! Plus I'm awesome in English!" Aqua said angrily. And they kept on arguing…

"Here you are!" Solidad said, coming in with a tray of what Aqua asked for.

"Ooh! Food!" Aqua said as she grabbed a mouthful of sandwiches as we sweatdropped.

"Okay moving on… the Trainers should work in pairs and make a report on a Pokémon Gym Leader from Johto," I said.

"Fine by me," Kimmy said as she searched in one of the computers.

"And last… the Rangers should work in pairs and make a complete report on a region," I said.

"I'm working with you Cherryl-chan," Misaki said to Cherryl who nodded.

"Guess I'm with you Keyll!" Kenneth said to Keyll.

* * *

Aqua's P.O.V

One hour later…

"Finally! We finished the report!" I said sighing with exhaustion. Chris and I decided to make a report on my sister, May. Kimmy and Danny made a report on Falkner. Misaki and Cherryl made a report on Johto. Kenneth and Keyll made a report on Sinnoh.

"Hey I'm not too tired yet… what about we play Truth or Dare in Aqua's room!" Kimmy suggested as everyone agreed while I groaned.

"Guys! It's freakin' 10:00 PM!" I paused, thinking a moment before responding, "Fine then… I'm up for some T and D, just don't mess up my room!" I said finally agreeing.

We all headed to my room that was upstairs on the second floor.

I opened the door and quickly jumped onto my (half mine since Sol also sleeps here) queen-sized bed while my friends sat on the beanbag chairs or on the floor.

I quickly glanced at my room to check if it was okay for my friends, not to mention the boys! My room walls were a shade of sky blue and have wooden floors. My bed is white with blue covers and coral red pillows. There was a small nightstand beside my bed with a lamp, Pikachu-shaped alarm clock and my phone charger. There's also a giant white wardrobe full of clothes except my contest dresses which were kept in a nearby closet. Solidad and my shoes are neatly stacked in a shoe cupboard.

On the floor were a fur rug, a white coffee table and a few beanbag chairs. There's a bathroom with a toilet, bathtub, sink, mirror, a shower and also some hair products and etc.

There's a plasma TV on the wall opposite my bed, a table under the TV with my Wii and my PSP on top, a bookshelf full of my books and Sol's books, a vanity filled with make-up (which I don't really use except for contests) and jewelry, a mirror on the wall, a clock on the wall, a shelf with some precious family photos and a vase filled with roses (Chris' roses, to be specific), a few contest ribbons on the wall from my success in my previous contests and two study tables, one with white office chair while the other with a coral red one.

_Hmm… nothing bad around here… WAIT! My Rose vase! I have to hide it!_

I quickly grabbed my rose vase and hid it in my closet in panic.

"What were you hiding in the closet Aqua-chan?" Misaki asked.

* * *

**Me: Well that's a little Cliffy… Hehehe... Also this is an extra long chapter and a bit too describing if you ask me ... ^^"**

**Amber: We don't have any catfight from Infernape & Ronald at the moment because they went out for Coffee so bye!**

**Me: Oh and by the way this is info so you won't be confused: Rangers doesn't use Pokéballs like Trainers/Coordinators do, so whenever I say the rangers 'throw their Pokéballs in the air' we'll just pretend that they'll appear out of nowhere kay. Don't worry it'll change when they go on their journey. Oh as for stylers, they all have the Capture Styler (the normal one you get after graduating from Ranger school) kay (except in school, they have to use School stylers at school). Oh and if you're wondering why Kellyn is a famous Ranger and Keyll isn't is because Kellyn got a scholarship and became the hero (aka the one who gets the Vatonage styler). Oh and all Unova Pokémon haven't appeared yet except Oshawott. So be patient kay.**

**Amber: Also she's very sorry for not updating fast, if you have anything/anyone to blame for, blame the annoying and tiring exam weeks =D**


	4. Chapter 3: Truth or Dare? Girl talk

**Two Missions**

**Chapter 3: Truth or Dare? Girl talk...**

**Me: No fight for the moment since Infernape & Ronald are out… I promise the finishing A/N would be humor (try)!**

**Amber: Shaymin doesn't own Pokémon!**

* * *

Aqua's P.O.V

"Uh… nothing important… Okay now let's play Truth or Dare! Misaki, Truth or Dare?" I asked nervously while putting on my assuring smile.

"Uh… okay… Truth," Misaki said. I let out a sigh of relief. Good thing Misaki isn't as mischievous as Kimmy.

"Do you like you know who?" I asked with a smirk, mouthing Kenneth's name while Misaki turned into a light shade of pink and the girls broke into giggles while Kenneth has his famous clueless face on. I swear I've never met someone as dense as Kenneth. He's just _so_ clueless.

"Can I please not answer that? How about change that to a dare?" Misaki said with pleading eyes and a tint of pink in her face. Misaki, Misaki, Misaki. You think I don't have a plan B? Well you're wrong!

"Fine. I dare you to kiss Kenneth. On the cheek but! Us girls can take a picture with our phones," I said with a smirk, pulling out my phone.

"Fine," Misaki said, she leaned into Kenneth's cheek and kissed it slightly. I could see Kenneth's face burn up whereas Misaki's face was as red as Voltorb's head. We (the girls) started to take pictures of it repeatedly as the guys snickered. I am so enjoying this.

"Kay then. Hmm… Chris-kun… Truth or Dare?" Misaki asked as her blush started to fade.

"Truth," Chris said with a smirk.

"Why do you give roses to Aqua-chan?" Misaki asked which caught all our attention as we all leaned to his face, including me. I mean seriously, why does he? Even I don't know.

"Because my brother gives roses to his girlfriend so why don't I?" Chris said as he flicked his locks. How can he make everything he say, so casual yet equally annoying?

"So you're referring Aqua your girlfriend?" Cherryl said with a smirk, this caused me to slightly blush.

"No, it's because she's the closest girl with me. Anyways, Kimmy, Truth or Dare?" Chris asked. Hearing this I feel rather flattered but of course I won't tell him that.

"I'm feeling like a daredevil… So Dare!" Kimmy said with a smirk.

"I dare you to kiss Danny on the lips while we take pictures for at least twenty seconds," Chris said with a smirk.

"Oh… It's not that hard…" she said as she crawled to Danny. I'm not surprised; Kimmy had kissed a lot of guys in a young age.

"Oh but I'm not finished yet! Danny has to be shirtless and your hands have to be on his chest while you're kissing him," Chris said with a smirk. I have to admit, that's a genius dare.

"WHAT! Dude, why'd you drag me into this!" Danny said with a blush on his face.

"Because it'll be more hard for Kimmy," Chris said with a smirk.

"Fine, I won't lose that easily! Dan, open your shirt," Kimmy said with a light blush. Danny just sighed in defeat and did as Kim said.

"Girls, you might want to take your phones. This is going to be good," Chris said with a wider smirk, like way wider than normal. I quickly took my phone and readied my video camera.

* * *

Kimmy's P.O.V

_OMG! Chris told me to kiss Danny while he's shirtless! Worst part is my hands have to be on his chest! I've never been this nervous in kissing a guy! I'm so gonna kill Chris later for this!_

Danny did as I told him and took his shirt off.

_How am I supposed to kiss him if he looks THAT hot without a shirt! Okay let's just get this over with… It's just kissing my best guy friend…_

I put my hands on his chest, leaned in and our lips locked. Five seconds. I felt that this kiss should get more intense so my hands trailed from his chest to his neck, slowly at that. Fifteen seconds. I could tell this surprised him but he soon relaxed and closed his eyes and kissed back without knowing what he just did. I even heard him moan a little.

_I didn't know Danny could kiss this awesome! Wait, did he just kiss back?_

"Kim, your make-out session has taken thirty-five seconds. You can make-out some other time," Chris said which I believe is accompanied by a smirk. We broke the kiss instantly, blushing madly. I blame hormones for what just happened!

"Uh… s-sorry," I said still having the blush on my face.

"No prob. It's okay," Danny said casually putting his shirt back on.

"I'm so going to post this video to Youtube!" Aqua said with a devilish smirk as she fiddled with her phone.

"AQUA!" I said with a dark shade of red in my face, trying to strangle her as much as I can which unfortunately felt like a small punch to the tough girl. Curse that abnormally amazing strength of hers!

"Fine I won't post it but can I keep it?" Aqua said with puppy dog eyes. I sighed in defeat and nodded. Dang those, somehow effective, puppy dog eyes!

"Hmm… Aqua, Truth or Dare?"

"I'm feeling brave, so dare. But if you ask me to kiss Chris, I'm going with truth." I smirked. I'm so gonna take revenge!

"I dare you to be flirty to Chris for thirty minutes!" I said, still smirking. This is gonna be good.

"Fine," Aqua said. One thing I learned about Aqua is that she never backs out in a challenge. And I mean _NEVER_.

"Starting now," I said with a smirk.

"Hey~ You're looking hot tonight…" Aqua said in a seductive tone while playing with her hair, touching Chris' chest with her index finger.

"Uh… thanks?" Chris said, rather speechless since Aqua was never the flirty type; she's more of a tough karate-moves-using type.

"Okay while that happens… Aqua, continue the game," I said.

"Fine. But I can stay with Chris right?" Aqua said with a wink as she sat on Chris' lap and stroked his lips with her fingers. I could see Chris' cheeks starting to burn.

"Whatever you want. Just continue the game."

"Um… Danny, Truth or Dare?"

"I'm bored so… Dare."

"I dare you to have a trainer battle with Kim."

"I'll take you on this. Kim?" Danny's eyes seemed to sparkle and he glanced at me and I nodded playfully.

"Then let's go to the Pokémon Garden, there's a battle field there," Cherryl said as we followed her to the Pokémon Garden.

Raikou vs Celebi (one on one battle) **(A/N: Let's just say the Pokémon went back to their owners, kay?)**

"Celebi, I choose you!" I said throwing Celebi's Pokéball in the air, revealing the fairy-like Pokémon, who immediately lets out a giggle while flying around.

"C'mon out! Raikou!" Danny said throwing Raikou's Pokéball in the air, letting loose the tiger-like Pokémon, who mustered up his fierce growl.

"I'll move first! Celebi, Charge up a Solarbeam!" I commanded at Celebi who charged up with a glow.

"Raikou, Thunder Fang!" Danny ordered. Raikou swiftly ran towards Celebi who at the moment was charging and bit her with its electric-charged fangs. Poor Celebi, can't do anything at the moment because of her charging.

"Celebi, release the full-power Solarbeam!" I ordered. Celebi raised her arms in the air and lets out a powerful beam towards Raikou. He was pushed backwards by a few feet but nonetheless looks unfazed.

"That the best you can do? Raikou! Discharge!" Danny ordered with a smirk.

_Guess Chris finally got to him…_

"Celebi, dodge it by flying up and ready a Giga Drain!" Celebi flew up but Raikou caught up just in time to send out charges of electricity that hit Celebi with full-power, sending her falling on the ground with bruises.

"No! Celebi! C'mon get up!" I cried with hope in my voice. Celebi opened her eyes slightly and got up, looking a little dizzy.

"Celebi, quick! Seed Bomb-Giga Drain-Perish song combo!" Celebi quickly got back to normal and sent hundreds of seed-shaped bombs towards Raikou who didn't even bother to dodge. After the smoke cleared out, Celebi had already gotten Raikou stuck in tangles of roots that she used to drain out his health making Celebi's bruises to heal. Celebi began to sing an alluring melody and a red cloud appeared encircling Raikou.

"Raikou, Iron Tail-Crunch combo!" Raikou's tail turned into a silver color and aimed it at Celebi who dodged it flawlessly. But she didn't notice the sharp fangs directing at her and took quite a lot of damage, as it was super effective.

"Celebi, Synthesis!" Celebi's body was covered with white sparkles and she spun gracefully as she glowed white causing her to gain some health yet still scratched.

"Raikou, Crunch-Thunder combo!" Raikou directed sharp fangs at Celebi who fell to the ground instantly. As she was trying to get up, a large amount of yellow sparks crackle off Raikou's body and its body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity. He then fires a massive blast of yellow electricity from its body at Celebi, causing it to faint on the ground.

"I'm sorry Celebi. I promise you when go back home, you're gonna eat a bowl of Oran-Sitrus Berry salad," I said to Celebi who smiled as I withdrew her to her Pokéball.

"That was a good battle, Kim. You've gotten better than last time. Oh and by the way, I sorta enjoyed the kiss," Danny said with a gentle smile. He said the last part in a whisper.

"Thanks, not bad yourself Dan," I complimented as we walked to the group (who were sitting in the bleachers) where a heated argument was happening. It took me some time to register what Danny said to me and my eyes widened when I realized what he meant.

_Wait! He enjoyed the kiss? Like… Love it? Does that mean…? _

"I told you Danny would win!"

"Oh right… Mr. Chris is always right, my mistake…"

"You got that right!"

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Well I was making a comeback!"

"Guys! Break it up! Chris, Kim, Dan, Mis, Ken, Key c'mon let's go home. Our parents are probably worried about us. Aqua, thanks for having us," Cherryl thanked Aqua.

"Don't mention it! Come back some other time, kay girls?" Aqua said with a smile as we all headed to the hallway.

"Wait I thought Aqua gotta be flirty to Chris?" I asked out of the blue.

"Well it's already thirty minutes and we made a bet of who would win in the battle, of course you know who I'm betting on. Whoever wins, has to do what the other one wants tomorrow at school," Aqua explained and sighed because she lost as I nodded, understanding. I wonder what Chris has in mind?

* * *

Aqua's P.O.V

"Bye guys! Come back again!" I said to my friends as they left.

"It was nice seeing you! Come back again!" Solidad said.

"Kay, that was an exhausting night!" I said as we started to walk to the kitchen because I have to make the parfait I promised Solidad.

"Yep. Hey _Marine_, I saw you flirting with the brunette cutie earlier… Do you like him?" Solidad asked me teasingly. Did I forget to mention Solidad also uses my middle name almost all the time?

"Nope, and I was flirting with that 'cutie' because I was dared," I explained as I took out two parfait cups.

"Right… but I saw you sitting on his lap earlier!" Solidad teased.

"Like I said I was dared. What flavor?" I asked.

"Surprise me. But, you look like you enjoyed it," Solidad teased added by a wink as I grabbed a bowl of Oran berries and Pecha berries, some Miltank yogurt and Cheri berry syrup.

"No, I didn't," I said with a blush as I prepared the parfait to perfection.

"You're blushing! That means you do like him!" Solidad teased with an accusing finger.

"Parfait is served! And can we eat this and talk about this in our room?" I said as I brought a tray with the parfaits and two spoons with me as she nodded and walked to our room.

* * *

Solidad's P.O.V

Aqua and me quickly changed into our Pj's (Mine consist of white tank top and red pj pants while Aqua's consist of white tank top and blue pj pants) and sat on the beanbag chairs.

"Girl, spill the beans!" I said as I took a spoonful of the wonderful parfait into my mouth.

"I don't have anything to spill," Aqua lied nonchalantly, already finishing her parfait as she walked towards our closet, for some reason.

_Gosh she eats fast…_

"Don't lie to me! I know you have a thing for Chris!" I said with smirk.

"What? I will never have feelings for that cocky jerk!" Aqua said holding the rose vase that was surprisingly in the closet.

"Aha! What about the roses he gives you huh?" I said with an accusing finger. I know, that's very immature of me.

"What about it?" Aqua said putting it back to where it's supposed to be.

"Don't they mean anything to you?" I asked finishing my parfait.

"Of course they do!" Aqua said.

"How?" I asked.

"Um… even though Chris gives me these roses in most occasions because it's one of my biggest 'weakness', he also gives me them when I'm sad or alone… When he gives it to me… It feels… that my world just turned a thousand times better… Like it's all bliss and I feel rather ecstatic… even though in the outside I'm just either smirking or smiling at nothing… I won't admit it to Chris of course! Please Sol! Don't tell any of this to anyone! I've never told anyone about this before… Not even my BFFs…" Aqua said as she blinked some tears away.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! No need to get emotional! And of course I won't tell anyone! I'm your second sister remember? Please don't cry… or else you'll make me cry." I said wiping her tears with a nearby tissue I took.

"Now c'mon! Give me a smile and let's get a good night sleep! You got school tomorrow! I'll pack your bags and prepare your uniform tomorrow just to make you feel better!" I offered her with a gentle smile as we headed to our bed.

"Thanks Sol! You really are my second sister!" Aqua said as she hugged me with a giggle.

"Yep. Oh and by the way, Max is going to stay for two weeks here! Isn't that great? He said he needed a little break from his Champion business with his family. He even said to me that he misses Linda," I said with a giggle.

"Really? Yay! I'm so going to make him the best special breakfast tomorrow! Guess our little Maxie is starting to be interested in girls! They grow up so fast!" Aqua said as we lay down on our beds.

"Yep. Night Marine," I said as I drifted off to sleep while hugging my favorite Cubchoo teddy.

"Night Sol," Aqua said as she yawned and entered dreamland while hugging her favorite Teddiursa teddy.

* * *

**Infernape & Ronald: We're back from getting coffee… Girls? We got you lattes and some brownies…**

**Me: Now!**

***Me and Amber wrestles Infernape and Ronald using our ninja mask and tied them with rope***

**Infernape: Huh? Who are you and what have you done to my sister and Amber?**

**Ronald: Yeah! And why did you wrestle us?**

***Amber and I open our ninja mask***

**Infernape: Sis? Why?**

**Ronald: We even brought latte and brownies for you!**

**Me: You ate the brownies you dimwit! That's why!**

**Ronald: What? They were so yummy! *eats a random brownie***

**Infernape: Ronald you Doofus! You know how much they hate it when they don't get their food!**

**Amber: You're forgiven Infernape! *cuts Infernape's rope free with a samurai sword***

**Me: As for you! Time for a beating of a lifetime! Care to join us bro? *holds a pair of katana swords* (Amber: Samurai sword)**

**Infernape: You bet! *holds a pair of nun-chucks***

***We started to beat Ronald up***

**Me: Anyways R & R! *smile innocently***

**Note: Celebi is a Grass/Psychic Pokémon _not_ a Grass/Flying Pokémon. Also Solidad has met Aqua's friends, but rarely meet them. Also if I make any mistakes or the Pokémon move, please tell me (I checked Bulbapedia)**


	5. Chapter 4: Back to School!

**Two Missions**

**Chapter 4: Back to School!**

**Me: *yawn* I just got up! Infernape & Ronald are still asleep!**

**Oh and this to help you imagine the female school uniform:**

**pokemon/10-57/all-images/84-57447/moemonpokemon087 /83-139350/ but some students are with different colors than this, but nonetheless it's the same style kay.**

**And this one is the link for the male uniform: imgres?um=1&hl=en&client=safari&tbo=d&rls=en&biw=1052&bih=585&tbm=isch&tbnid=y5e69Oi04457WM:&imgrefurl= Japanese-School-Uniform-Suzumiya-Haruhi-Cosplay-Co stume-SUYF014-_ &docid=jbGcfgjb3kfGUM&imgurl= . &w=500&h=500&ei=t0vRUObCPMTOrQe0loGYBA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=323&vpy=249&dur=3033&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=158&ty=192&sig=115672903173397251316&page=1&tbnh=136&tbnw=136&start=0&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:10,s:0,i:131 but the blazer doesn't have buttons so its always loose and opened and the color will always be black and the emblem on the breast pocket is changed into the ring (the ring around Arceus), the pants are always grey, shoes are always black and the tie are most of the times different. Nonetheless it's that style kay.**

**Ring of Arceus:**

**imgres?um=1&hl=en&client=safari&sa=N&tbo=d&rls=en&biw=1052&bih=581&tbm=isch&tbnid=aJpRuakWtt0n6M:&imgrefurl= art/MMD-Arceus-s-Rings-265781795&docid=qZjHiO3HtiU08M&imgurl= fs71/i/2011/301/8/8/mmd_arceus_s_rings_by_ &w=1019&h=738&ei=acvSUODmF8LyrQfL8YBg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=213&vpy=127&dur=105&hovh=191&hovw=264&tx=140&ty=122&sig=115672903173397251316&page=1&tbnh=137&tbnw=174&start=0&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0,i:93**

**I'll put this into my profile…**

**Amber: *yawn sleepily* Shaymin… doesn't… own… Pokémon… zzz~**

* * *

Aqua's P.O.V (Monday, 2nd March 2015)

_I was standing, alone, in a vast dark space. I have no clue where I am and why I'm here. I was confused why I was here and only one thought was wandering in my brain. Was this a dream? I didn't feel awake and if this were my dream, there'd probably be me crushing Chris with a mallet or something. A flash of pink struck above me, stopping my train of thoughts._

"_Aqua… Aqua… You must protect the Necklace of Power…" A voice said._

"_W-who are you? What are you talking about?" I screamed, confused. This totally wasn't real!_

"_Aqua… You're the chosen one…" the voice said. Chosen… one? _

"_Huh? The chosen one? What?" I screamed as I felt someone shaking me violently._

"Marine! Wake up! It's five o'clock!" another voice said as they shook me violently.

"AAHHHH!" I screamed as I sat straight up on my bed, beads of sweat covering my whole forehead. Thank Arceus, it's only a dream. It didn't feel like one though, it felt more like a telephaty connection.

"Marine? What's wrong? I saw you sweating in your sleep," Solidad said, total concern in her eyes. I told her what happened in my dream and she was shocked yet somewhat calm.

"This isn't the right time to tell you this… Hilda and Mei, they'll explain it… Can you wait till you meet them again?" Solidad said calmly, a gentle smile plastered. I nodded. I guess I'd have to wait…

"Ms. Aqua Marine Maple! You must quickly get ready for school and make breakfast for Mr. Max Maple this instant! Ms. Solidad Saori! You must feed the Pokémon in the Pokémon Garden!" a woman around her thirties said as she entered our room.

"Yes we will, Mrs. Elise Morimoto! Right away, Mrs. Elise Morimoto!" Solidad and I said at the same time as Mrs. Elise left the room. Mrs. Elise is the housekeeper of Maple Mansion Manor, head of maids in Maple Mansion Manor and my etiquette teacher here. She has black shoulder-length hair and teal eyes. She's a kind but strict woman. She's been working in Maple Mansion Manor since I was a baby… or so I'm told. She teaches me every Thursday after school, though I don't have an idea why I have to go to etiquette lessons though. My manners are perfectly fine… most of the times.

"Well, I have to go… Your school bag is already set. Any requests for your Pokémon's food?" Solidad asked.

"Uh yes… Give Suicune some Berry juice. Oh and bring my Pokémon after that okay? I have Contest Appeals Class today. Thanks Sol," I said to Solidad who nodded in response and dashed out for her maid duties while I quickly headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

I got out of the bathroom with my uniform on neatly, straightening my skirt slightly. The uniform consists of a long white shirt with a blue and red cuff on it, a light blue Japanese-style sailor collar with red lines that reaches below the bust and ends with a loose red bow, short light blue pleated skirt that reaches a little above the knees, long white socks that reaches my knees and blue school shoes. My hair is styled into a neat ponytail tied with my favorite rose hairband with strands of hair framing my face. I'm also wearing my white and blue Xtransciever, my Blue Pokémon belt, my initial necklace and my charm bracelet.

I checked my blue sling bag (schoolbag)(similar to Hilda's), to find that it's filled with the books I have today. I quickly took my English Assignment, my phone, my white Headphones, my sketchbook and equipment, my song-writing book, some extra clothes, cheerleading outfit and cheerleading pompoms and stuffed them in my extra bag (a giant white and blue handbag)(similar to Mei's).

"Aqua, are you ready for cooking?" a young woman around her twenties asked. This is Chef Francesca the Head Chef/Cook of Maple Mansion Manor. She's also my cooking teacher. She has long brown hair that's usually kept in a braid and emerald green eyes. She teaches me cooking since I was six, so I'm practically pretty close with her. She teaches me cooking every Friday after school.

"I am, Cesca. What do you suggest we make for breakfast today?" I said as we walked to the kitchen.

"I'd say some Omelet, bacon, toast, coffee and hot milk. Up for it?" Francesca said with a smirk.

"You bet! I'll make a special breakfast for everyone today if you don't mind," I said as Francesca nodded and I glanced at my Xtransceiver. 06:00 AM.

_School starts at 07:15 AM so better get this quick…_

"Kenny can you please take my schoolbags to the limo?" I said as I put my apron on. Kenny is my personal butler, he's around Solidad's age and we're close but not as close as Solidad and me of course. Kenny has messy beige hair and onyx black eyes.

"Sure _Marine_," Kenny said with a smile as I prepared the omelet. He also calls me Marine like Solidad does.

"Here's your Pokéballs Marine. I'll just stick them to your Pokémon belt kay," Solidad said as I finish preparing the omelet, bacon and toast.

"Thanks Sol. Here's your breakfast. I'll set it on the counter kay," I said as I put a plate of omelet, bacon and toast and a mug of coffee on the counter.

_Fuuiiitt!_

"Ooh! Hot milk is done. Everyone! It's breakfast time!" I said as I punched the giant gong that I use for breakfast time. In an instant, my family quickly sat in the Maple dining room as I walked in the room.

"There she is… The best Chef in this house!" Dad said to me.

"Thanks dad, but Francesca is the teacher after all. Oh my little Maxie, how's your Champion title been?" I said as I ran my hand in his hair as I sat next to him.

"Aqua! You messed up my hair! And being Champion has been good… but boring… so I decided to visit my family!" Max said with a smile as he ate the breakfast I cooked up.

"Seriously Aqua! This breakfast is awesome!" May said to me as she ate with excitement as I did the same. That's where I got my stomach.

"Sis, since when did you join the Cheerleading squad?" Max said as he read a piece of paper what looks like my schedule.

_How'd he get that?!_

"Mom… can you tell him why I joined the Cheerleading squad?" I said, a little annoyed.

"She joined it because Kimmy begged her to… And when she auditioned… Coach Miyuki said her amazing gymnastics is rather impressive but not beating Cherryl of course… And begged Aqua to join the Cheerleading squad till she finishes high school… And Aqua agreed," mom said.

"Yep. Pretty much," I said, sighing.

"So how's the Shinx I gave you on your last birthday?" Max asked.

"Fine and healthy. I'll show you! Time to shine, Shinx!" I said throwing the Pokéball in the air that reveals the lion cub-like Pokémon.

"Come here Shinx! Remember me?" Max said to Shinx as he fed Shinx an Oran berry. Shinx ate it happily and purred happily as we all chuckled.

"Aw… Maxie has a soft side for something after all!" May and me said giggling as we mess Max's hair.

"Guys… watch the hair! I'm going to meet up with my friends today. And aren't you supposed to be in school?" Max said as he tries to comb his hair back. I glanced at my Xtransceiver. 06:45 AM.

"Sis, quickly get ready!" I shouted as she dashed up, "You're going to meet up with Ken and Kelly, Hiroshi and Graci right? Oh yeah and your little girlfriend Linda am I right?" I smirked as his face flushed tamato berry red.

"Yes I'm meeting them and n-no L-Linda is not my girlfriend! Oh and I see Chris' smirk has been getting to you," Max said as I turned red.

"S-shut up Max! Sis, you ready to go yet?" I said as I turned around to see my sister all ready in her uniform. She uses the same uniform as me but with the colors red and white instead of sky blue and red.

"All ready! C'mon let's get to the limo or we'll be late! Bye mom, dad, Maxie," May said as she ran outside to the limo.

"Bye mom! Bye dad! Bye bro!" I said as I messed Max's hair again and headed for the limo outside.

"Ah, Aqua. Ready to go to school?" a young man said as he leaned on the limo. This is Corey. He's May and my personal driver. He's around May's age but we all seem to get along just fine. He has messy black hair and brown eyes. He's also one of the several people that call me Aqua instead of Marine or Ms. Aqua Marine Maple.

"Yep. Hey Corey, you don't need to drive me back home later kay. Cuz I'm gonna go to the mall with my friends later," I said.

"Fine by me. But who'll drive you back?" Corey asked.

"I'm probably going walk back or ride Suicune. No need to worry," I said with a smile.

"Ah. Don't get caught by the paparazzi again," Corey said.

"Of course not! I got just the right disguise this time," I smirked.

"Aqua, we're here! Bye Cor!" May said to me as she walked out of the limo to Building C.

"Bye Cor!" I said as I walked out of the limo to Building A.

* * *

(Arceus Elite High/Building A)

"Hey! Airhead!" Chris said to me leaning on the school gates. Chris is using a white shirt, black blazer, green tie, grey pants and black school shoes.

"Hey… What do you need this time?" I said, a little annoyed as we walked to the second floor.

Arceus Elite School has three school areas, one for the primary, one for the juniors and one for the seniors. In the Seniors Area, there are three buildings: building A (10th grader), building B (11th grader) and building C (12th grader).

"Don't you remember yesterday's bet?" Chris said with a smirk. I widened my eyes as he said 'bet'.

"Okay then… What do you want me to do Chris?" I said with an annoyed tone as I walked to my locker.

"What about you go watch movies with me this Friday?" Chris said as he handed me a rose.

"No way dude, I have cooking lessons that day. Thanks for the rose though," I said as I opened my locker and put the rose inside along with my bags.

"Fine. Sit with me for the whole day today," Chris said with a smirk.

"Why would you want to?" I asked as I heard my phone ring.

"Why do you want to Chris? Wouldn't you like it better if you sat with me?" A voice said seductively. We turned our heads around to face a blond girl, also known as Tyler. Tyler is one of the most popular and not to mention smart girls in school. She's also one of the most annoying. She also happens to be Brianna Wakana's sister and she has a thing for Chris. Mira and Kylie are her so-called 'lackeys'. Mira isn't any better. But Kylie is rather friendly so I don't count her as evil much.

"Uh no thanks Tyler. I want sit with Aqua if you don't mind," Chris smirked.

"Can you please not drag me into this!" I said as I took my phone.

"See Chris, Maple doesn't want to sit with you! Sit with me?" Tyler said batting out her eyelashes. I really wanted to gag, but I reconsidered the consequences.

**Hey A! Meet me in our lockers kay! I got big news! –Kim**

Response:

**I'm already in our lockers! And with Chris too btw! Tyler is also here -_-" –A**

"Fine Christy. I'll sit with you. Just don't bug me in class!" I said to Chris who in return smirked as Tyler walked away, clearly annoyed at her attempt to flirt.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," Chris said cockily as I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Aqua! Oh, hi Chris! Kim said she got big news," Cherryl said with Misaki following her. Cherryl wears the same outfit as me but her choice of color is Lavender and Purple (usual hair) while Misaki's is Black and White (usual hair).

"She said she'd be here in a few," Misaki said as they both stuffed their bags in their lockers.

"Kay. Hey Chris can I talk to you?" I said.

"About what? How much you like me?" Chris smirked.

"Yes and about leprechauns and unicorns. Of course not," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes while dragging him to a secluded spot.

"It's about Max. I think he likes your sister, Linda," I said.

"Now that you mention it, Lin has been talking about Max quite a lot," Chris said with a finger on his chin.

"Great! I want to hook them up! Chris, please help me!" I said with pleading eyes.

"Alright. But what's in it for me?" Chris smirked.

"Anything you want. But don't even think about me kissing you," I warned.

"You want me to?" Chris smirked, getting his face closer to mine. My face immediately flushed red.

"N-No… Okay whatever… whaddaya want?" I said, as my blush disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Believe it or not… You know you're an amazing singer right?" Chris said.

_Did he just compliment me?_

"Did you just say I'm an amazing singer?" I said as another blush was placed on my cheeks and Chris' cheeks.

"Y-Yes… that's not the point… well Saturday is coming and you know what that means right?" Chris said as his and my blush deepened. I nodded.

"Well I need you t-" Chris said but was cut off.

"Hey Aqua and Chris! Why are you guys blushing? Wait! I know! Did you guys confess your love for each other?" Kimmy teased as our blush deepened **(A/N: How red can their faces be!)**.

"N-NO! KIM!" we said simultaneously.

"Anyways… Chris, I need to borrow Aqua for a while! No buts!" Kimmy said as she grabbed me and walked to the girls. (Kimmy's wearing the same attire except with the colors Pink and Red (usual hair))

"So what's the big news Kim?" Cherryl asked.

"Okay okay… I got two news by the way… First is… You remember when Dan kissed me yesterday right?" Kimmy asked.

"The one that turned into a make-out session?" I said, smirking.

"Uh… yes… Dan said he enjoyed it! Can you believe it!" Kimmy said with excitement.

"So you two are together?" Misaki asked.

"What? No! We're still friends!" Kimmy said with a light blush.

"You know you want to…" I said teasingly.

"Well whatever… this is the big news! You remember when we sang 'Shut Up N' Dance' right?" Kimmy said excitedly as we nodded.

"Well… my mom recorded our singing and sent it to my uncle… my uncle happens to be a music producer… and my mom got a text message from my uncle and said that he wants us to sing a song that we write and he'll record it! Plus he wants to send it to his boss! And if he likes it, he'll make us famous for just one song!" Kimmy said excitedly as we all squealed.

"That's great Kimmy-chan! What about later after we hang out in the mall with the gang we go to a café and write a song!" Misaki suggested which we all agreed.

"Kay. C'mon let's walk to English class," Cherryl said as we all walked to English class with our books in our grasp.

* * *

(Building A/English Class)

English's classroom is the biggest classroom in the building. Because English class for Coordinators, Trainers and Rangers are at the same period. It's a giant classroom with hundreds of tables each with two seats. The walls are a white color with blue carpet covered wooden floors like the rest of the classrooms in this building.

"Bye girls. Chris told me to sit with him. If you're asking why, it's because of last night's bet," I said to my friends who nodded.

"Hiya Chrisy. So whaddaya want to say to me this morning?" I said to him with an annoyed tone, sitting beside him.

"Well this Saturday, there's gonna be a sing-off right? Well Ms. Lily told me that I have to make-up two singing tests I missed when I was in LaRousse (scholarship week). Dan, Ken and Key already did theirs. Ms. Lily said I have to do two duets with a girl. So I was wondering to do it with you. Please help me! I'll help you with hooking up Max and Lin," Chris said with pleading eyes.

"Fine. But why me?" I asked.

"Because you're my best friend remember? And… I need your rap skills. Seriously you have awesome rap skills," Chris said with a smirk while I just rolled my eyes.

"Fine. When do you want to practice?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Today in Free class in the music room. Tuesday till Thursday after school in my mansion. Friday in Free class in the music room." Chris said with a smirk while I just nodded and quickly note it in my Reminders app.

"Okay class. Please stack your assignment here. Aqua, please collect the Coordinators', Kimmy please collect the Trainers' and Misaki and Cherryl please collect the Rangers'," Mr. Bill said to us as I walked through the whole classroom collecting assignments and when I finished I stacked them on Mr. Bill's table and got back to my seat.

"Thank you girls. Okay class today we're going to study about fictions and non-fictions…"

* * *

(Break 1)

I went back to my locker and got my lunch out.

"Hey Aqua, how's your day?" a voice asked. I turned my head to the right to face none other than a smiling Joel. Joel is one of the most popular guys in school along with his best friends, Alex and Rex along with the guys too of course. Joel, Alex, Rex and Tyler's gang are one gang while my gang is AKMC CDKK. Joel's really nice and he's an amazing Coordinator like me too. So I don't really hate him like I hate Tyler.

"Not bad. Chris told me to do two duets with him in the Sing-off and the girls and me are going to record a song with Kim's uncle, a music producer. What about you, you look pretty happy," I said with a giggle.

"No reason. Well why don't you sit with my gang for lunch?" Joel offered with a genuine smile as we walked to the canteen.

"No thanks Joel. I'm going to sit with my gang. Thanks for offer," I said as I waved with a smile, dashing to the cafeteria.

(Cafeteria)

"Hey minna-san… did you guys have weird dreams last night?" Misaki said suddenly which caught all our attention.

"Actually yes… Someone in my dreams told me that I must protect the Necklace of Power… Weird huh?" Danny said.

"That was my dream too!" We all said at once that caused some of the other students to stare at us.

"Wait. But someone in my dream said that I was 'the chosen one'. Did any of you heard that in your dream?" I asked as they all gave me weird faces and shook their heads.

"Oh well… well Sol said that Hilda and Mei knows something… Guess we have to wait for an explanation," I explained as we all ate our lunch in silence and soon the bell rang.

"Crap! We got Contest class next! C'mon Chris! My belt is in my locker. I bet Ms. Miyuki will forgive us anyways! Bye guys! See you in Break 2!" I quickly said as I grabbed Chris' hand and ran to my locker.

* * *

(Contest Appeals Class)

As soon as we got into class, we were practically dying in exhaustion but as soon as we caught our breath, Ms. Miyuki was already in front of us.

"Ah, Aqua and Chris, late I see. Oh well please come here. Congratulations!" Ms. Miyuki said with her signature smile. Ms. Miyuki is the Contest Appeals teacher. She's also one of the nicest teachers in school. She always makes us delicious treats after each class and gives us free time so we can do anything we want. She always holds this heart staff for controlling the stage.

"For what?" Chris asked as we walked towards her.

"For two things," Ms. Miyuki smirked.

"Two things?" Chris and me asked, confused.

"First, welcome back to Hoenn. I missed my best students. And second, congratulations for finally being together!" Ms. Miyuki said teasingly as we turned red.

"We're not together, Ms. Miyuki!" I said, beet red.

"Where'd you get that idea?" Chris said, turning beet red as well.

"Well for one thing… why are you holding hands?" Ms. Miyuki said teasingly as she pointed at our intertwined hands. We quickly let go and averted our eyes from each other blushing madly as Ms. Miyuki giggled.

"Kay then… Take a seat now… Class is starting…" Ms. Miyuki said as we took our seats. The Contest Appeals area is a giant stadium with a giant battle arena in the center and a glass ceiling. There's also a gigantic plasma screen to announce battles and appeals. The battle arena's sideline is where Ms. Miyuki's table is. The center of the battle arena is the school emblem (ring around Arceus) that is also a stage that can rise according to Ms. Miyuki's staff. There are also two stages opposite each other that can rise according to Ms. Miyuki's staff to announce winner and runner-up called 'Ranks Stage'. Actually this room is only the Contest Appeals room, outside there's lots of areas for Contest Battles.

"Okay students. What do you suggest we do today? Appeals or Battle?" Ms. Miyuki said on the top of the rising stage with a microphone in her hand. We all chanted Appeal because after all we are in the Contest Appeals arena.

"Alright… Please bring your attention to the plasma screen for the pair," Ms. Miyuki said as the screen showed two Coordinator pictures.

"Okay! Aqua and Chris please come to the battle arena!" Ms. Miyuki said as her stage began to lower itself.

"Go kick some Hayden butt, Aqua!" my fans said loudly as I giggled.

"Beat Maple, Chris!" Chris' fans said loudly as he smirked that caused some girls to swoon.

"You're going down _Hayden_!" I smirked.

"You're so dead _Maple_!" Chris smirked as we walked to the battle arena.

"Okay then… two Pokémon each… Who wants to go first?" Ms. Miyuki asked.

"Ladies first," Chris smirked as I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I said as I got out my Pokéballs as Chris sat in the sidelines.

"Time to shine, Suicune! Oshawott!" I said as I threw the Pokéballs in the air.

The two Pokémon gracefully appeared with liquid drops and blue bubbles surrounding it.

"Suicune, Bubblebeam in one spot! Oshawott, get on your tail and push the Bubblebeam with Water gun!" Suicune released an amount of Bubblebeams in the air while Oshawott was on her tail releasing a powerful water gun that caused the Bubblebeams to float higher as it looks like a geyser.

"Suicune, Icy wind-Aurora beam combo! Oshawott, Razor Shell on the bubbles!" Suicune quickly released an icy wind from her mouth towards the Bubblebeams and with the help of Aurora beam, the Icy wind turned into a rainbow beam towards the Bubblebeam that froze into rainbow Bubblebeams. Oshawott jumped high in the air and twirled with a shell in her hand with grace that caused the frozen rainbow Bubblebeam to explode with rainbow twinkle. The crowd was in awe and cheered at the amazing sight.

Suicune bowed with grace while Oshawott twirled, wink cutely and bowed. I twirled and bow.

"That was amazing Aqua! I'm mostly impressed with Suicune's Icy wind-Aurora beam combo as it was both smart and appealing! As for Oshawott since she's a new addition to your party, I'm truly impressed with her Razor shell as she changed that cool move into a move with grace! Truly impressive! Chris, your turn." Ms. Miyuki said, smiling. I quickly withdraw my Pokémon and into my seat in the sidelines. Chris was in smirking while flicking his hair while his fan girls swooned while I rolled my eyes and muttered things like 'Typical' or 'cocky' or 'show-off'.

"Let's go! Articuno! Seel!" Chris said as he threw his Pokéballs in the air.

The two Pokémon appeared with smoke surrounding them but soon cleared as frosts surrounded them.

"Seel, use Aqua Jet! Articuno, shoot an Ice Beam towards the Aqua Jet!" Seel became surrounded by water, turning rapidly, forming loops in the air. Articuno flew in the air, shooting out a translucent beam from his beak, freezing it completely. Everyone in the room gasped, seeing Seel froze while I smirked.

"Seel! You know what to do! Articuno, Agility-Roost combo!" Seel wriggled until the ice broke into shards. Seel eyes began to glow white and the shards flew across the arena. Articuno used agility to his advantage and quickly caught Seel. Articuno stayed up in the air as Seel gripped for safety as Articuno started to spin rapidly, letting a gust of feathers fall towards the ice shards, crushing them and making them sparkle against the sun. Articuno flew in between the group of sparkling feathers, making Articuno and Seel sparkle as well before landing slowly behind me. The crowd broke into cheers.

Articuno and Seel bowed. Chris took a bow and flicked his hair cockily as the girls swooned (again).

"That was impressive Chris! The way that Seel's Ice shard moved shards around was mighty impressive! The use of Roost was in the right place was also amazing as it end with sparkling feathers!" Ms. Miyuki said with the same smile.

"Okay, Aqua and Chris please step into the Ranks Stage so I can announce the winner!" Ms. Miyuki said as we step onto the Ranks Stage.

"C'mon _Maple_/_Hayden_! You can beat _Hayden_/_Maple_!" Chris and my fans shouted as I giggled while Chris smirked.

"And the winner is… *drum roll*" Ms. Miyuki said as Chris and my picture was shown on the screen.

"*drum roll* AQUA! Congratulations!" Ms. Miyuki said with a microphone in her hand and the screen changed into a larger picture of me.

"YES!" I said happily jumping up and down on the Ranks Stage as it lower itself.

"OH YEAH! AQUA! BEAT HAYDEN AGAIN THE NEXT TIME! BEAT THAT CHRIS!" my fans cheered as I giggled once again as Chris' fans was saying words of support for their hero's loss.

"Congratulations Airhead, you beat me!" Chris smirked as we shook hands.

"You bet! Better luck next time Chris!" I said as I put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly as we walked back to our seats.

"Milotic! Hand out these Candy Apples! Crobat! Hand out these Berry Juice! Tropius! Hand out these chocolate cookies! If you please!" Ms. Miyuki said to her Pokémon with a genuine smile as her Pokémon handed out the treats gladly.

"Thanks Milotic! Crobat! Tropius!" I said to the Pokémon as I ate/drink my treats happily.

"You may have free time now! Oh and next class would be in the Contest Battles areas!" Ms. Miyuki announced as we cheered. Since I forgot to bring my phone or my sketchbook or my song-writing book and I already finished the treats, I decided to talk to Chris.

"Hey Chris, what song do we sing anyway? In the sing-off I mean," I asked to Chris who's still drinking his Berry Juice.

"At first we're gonna sing Baby by Justin Bieber. After we sing that, another group/solo/duet singer would sing a song so we can prepare the next song. Then, we would finish with… um… what about you think of the song? You seem to know what songs have duets." Chris said rubbing his neck nervously. Oddly enough, I find that behavior rather cute.

"Hmm… What about Finally Falling by Victoria Justice and Avan Jogia?" I said.

"Try singing the first few verses…" Chris said.

"Fine. But I dunno if you'll like it." I said as I cleared my throat.

"_Suddenly… my choice is clear… I knew it only you and I… were standing here…_" I sang.

"Perfect. So we're going use the song Baby and Finally Falling! It's settled. We'll talk about this later in Free Class in Music room, good with you?" Chris asked while I nodded in approval.

* * *

**Amber: And cut!**

**Me: Just to be clear, just now when I said 'Maxie' I meant Max not Maxie from Team Magma kay! Oh! From now on I will let the other characters/OC in my fanfic to appear here! =D**

**Aqua: Yay! I won!**

**Chris: …**

**Aqua: Why the song Baby? It's horrible!**

**Chris: I need your rap skills!**

**Kimmy: You're gonna sing Baby and Finally Falling? Those are lovey dovey songs!**

**Aqua & Chris: …**

**Infernape: I'm back! With brownies this time!**

**Me: Where's Ronald?**

**Infernape: *pulls a chained Ronald***

**Everyone except Ronald: *loud applause***

**Me: I find this chapter rather crappy actually… Read & Review! =D Oh and here's a Recap of the maids & butlers:**

**Mrs. Elise Morimoto is the housekeeper of Maple Mansion Manor, head of maids in Maple Mansion Manor and Aqua's etiquette teacher here (38 y.o.). She has black shoulder-length hair and teal eyes. She's a kind but strict woman. She's been working in Maple Mansion Manor since Aqua was a baby. She calls Aqua by her full name (Ms. Aqua Marine Maple).**

**Chef Francesca Hayden (Cesca) is the Head Chef/Cook of Maple Mansion Manor. She's also Aqua's cooking teacher (25 y.o.). She has long brown hair that's usually kept in a braid and emerald eyes. She teaches Aqua cooking since she was six. Even though she has taught Aqua for nine years, she never told Aqua her last name or told Aqua that Chris is her cousin for various reasons. She calls Aqua by her name (Aqua).**

**Kenny –enter last name here- is Aqua's personal butler, he's around May and Solidad's age and they're close but not as close as Solidad and Aqua of course (17 y.o.). Kenny has messy beige hair and onyx black eyes. He has a crush on Solidad but Aqua is too oblivious of the fact. He calls Aqua by her middle name like Solidad (Marine).**

**Corey –enter last name here- (Cor) is May and Aqua's personal driver. He's around May's age but they get along just fine (17 y.o.). He has messy black hair and brown eyes. He calls Aqua by her name (Aqua).**


	6. Chapter 5: L, C & MT!

**Two Missions**

**Chapter 5: Library, Cheerleading & Mall Time!**

**Girls except me, Amber & Aqua: Yay! Mall time!**

**Aqua: Don't even dare let me try dresses again like last time!**

**Kim: No promises *evil smirk***

**Amber: Okay, so in this chapter, AKMC are going to the mall a- *I stop Amber by covering her mouth***

**Me: Amber you're giving out the story**

**Amber: Sorry… **

**Me: Btw, this is a really crappy chapter... -_- **

**Shaymin doesn't own Pokémon…**

* * *

**Review Response: (I'm gonna start doing this =D)**

**Eeveeluvr: Sorry, but that'll be in the next chapter =) To be honest, Imma HUGE JB hater -_-" I just love the lyrics of 'Baby' and 'Beauty and the Beat' =) Sorry, I'll try better next time =) Um... sorry, you know how unrealistic and random my brain can be sometimes =) Okay, I'll try to be more realistic next time, I promise =) Yep, like Brianna -_- Actually, I'm getting a beta reader account soon so yeah =D Thanks =D**

* * *

Aqua's P.O.V (Free Class/Music Room)

"_Finally falling, falling (Just falling, falling) Finally falling, falling (Just falling,__ falling)_" Chris and I sang as we ended the song.

"That was great Chris… Your voice with Aqua's really mixes and compliments each other… Great choice Chris," Ms. Lily, the vocals teacher, said while grinning and giving us a thumbs up.

"I recommend a little background music or a band for background music for the first song to make it better," Mr. Felix, the music teacher, suggested.

"Don't worry Mr. Felix… I already asked Misaki to play the keyboard, Danny in drums, Keyll in Bass guitar, Leo in Electric guitar and Kimmy and Cherryl as background singers. We're going to practice everyday. As for the second song, it will be handled by a separate band," Chris explained.

"Well done Chris. As always," Mr. Felix said as he claps, clearly excited to hear our duet on stage.

"Chris, Aqua, I suggest both of you do a little choreography during the duet. Choreography that shows that you guys is infatuated with each other to fit with the second song," Ms. Tess, the dancing teacher, said while doing a few dance moves as an example.

"Will do, Ms. Tess. The girls are talented in dancing so that's not such a big problem," Chris said calmly.

"Oh and dress nicely during the duet. It also affects some of your score to let us know you're determined," Ms. Lily said as Chris and I nodded.

"Okay as for Aqua and the others that plays the instruments. Since you're doing this, we'll give you extra marks for doing this," Mr. Felix said to me as I nodded.

"Okay then we have nothing else to say. So you may run along now," Ms. Tess said as we nodded and left the room.

"Well I'm going to the library to draw, wanna come?" I asked to Chris who silently followed me in approval. I ran to my locker and took out my sketchbook, my phone and my headphones.

Aqua's P.O.V(Library)

_Ah! It's been a long time since I been here…_

The library is one of my favorite places in school aside from the cafeteria and the contest battles arena. I get this comfortable and soothing feeling whenever I'm here. With its cream walls and wooden floors that give a homey atmosphere, hundreds of bookshelves each with hundreds of books to choose from, some round wooden tables each with eight wooden chairs, some tables each with a computer on it with wooden chairs, some posters saying 'shush' or 'keep quiet' or something like that and the librarian sitting on a cream office chair behind the wooden desk stacked with books, stamping books that were returned or borrowed. Some of the chairs were occupied by students/teachers busy reading to even bother looking up from the book they're reading to notice who entered the library.

- Switch to Chris' P.O.V

"Ah, Aqua. Back from Unova I see. Oh and you brought a friend, a boy even. Tell me, is this your boyfriend?" a girl around her our age said to Aqua. She brunette hair that's kept in a neat bun with strands of hair framing her face. She has sapphire blue eyes just like Aqua, complemented by her light beige eye shadow and beige lipstick to show her mature side. She also has flawless ivory skin, a big part was covered by her long white blouse, black pencil skirt and black high heels. She seems to be the librarian that screams 'young yet mature'.

"Yeah right Col, the time that happens is the time miltanks fly," Aqua said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't you mean when grumpigss fly?" the girl replied with a giggle.

"Whatever," Aqua said, still rolling her eyes. I chuckled. How can she be sarcastic and still look cute?

"Oh how rude of me. I'm Colette Maple, your girl here's cousin. If you're wondering why I look around your age, it's because I sort of am. I'm sixteen. I'm a student like you guys but I'm too smart anyway so I got a job here as a librarian and work here every Mondays and Thursdays," Colette said to me with a warm smile as we shook hands.

"Oh so that's why you looks similar to Aqua. Well I'm Chris Hayden but I think you already heard of me from Aqua right?" I smirked as I bowed with respect as Aqua rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"What a gentleman. You should really consider him Aqua. If I didn't already have Preston, I would definitely consider taking Chris," Colette smirked and winked at Aqua.

"Well whatever… Any interesting news yet?" Aqua asked.

"Hmm… Let's see… Ooh! I heard that you and Chris singing a duet in the sing-off… I'm so gonna watch it! Other than that nothing, sorry!" Colette smirked.

"Tell me something I don't know Col! Anyways, I'm gonna draw in my usual spot kay. Talk to ya later," Aqua said waving with a smile as we walked to a nearby spot on one of the round tables.

- Switch back to Aqua's P.O.V

"Hmm… what to draw… what to draw… Hey Chris wanna draw?" I asked out of the blue as I tapped my pencil on my sketchbook.

"Nah, I'm not an artist like yourself. I'll just listen your music if you don't mind," Chris said as I nodded in approval as he grabbed my phone, put the headphones on and listened to whatever music he was listening to. For some reason, he closed his eyes as he smiled at himself as if he just won the grand festival or something. And for some reason I find it rather cute.

I started to sketch Chris' oval-ish head without realization at all and long after I didn't realize what I was sketching. Minutes later, I glanced at my work, clearly shocked. It was flawless. I had drawn out Chris' oval-ish head, his relaxed and closed eyes that still brings out it's cat-likeliness, his small yet cute nose, his lips that seem to form a genuine smile with his teeth showing a little, his messy yet cocky looking brunette hair that still seems to give some of his bold persona into it. In this sketch, I drew Chris without the headphones though so it looks as if Chris is relaxed, mature and somewhat… happy… His smile made me blush a little, seeing Chris always smirking and all…

"Hey, what're you drawing?" Chris asked suddenly as it broke my thought bubble.

"Uh… n-nothing. I wasn't d-drawing a-anything." I said nervously as I played with my hair slightly.

"Let me see what you drew… Come on, it can't be that bad if you can't show it to me, your own best friend," Chris said as he snatched the sketchbook out of my grasp and scanned the sketch so seriously as if he was unfamiliar with it.

Minutes past like hours as I nervously stared at him, afraid of what he'll think. Will he think I'm some kind of creep or something? He was still staring at the sketch, a pokerface stuck in his features.

"I-is that… me?" Chris said, not averting his gaze from the sketch.

"Um… yes… You look… um… happy… and before I even realized it I was sketching you…" I said softly as he averted his gaze from the book and gazed at me with shining emerald eyes. His emerald orbs bored onto my sapphire ones. Without realization at all, our faces leaned closer to each other. Closer... closer... closer...

"Oh Aqua's over there! Ooh and with Chris too!" Kimmy said as she and the girls walked towards us. Realization finally struck us and we tried to look as normal as we can. I turned around so it looked like I didn't notice them.

I turned around and fake smiled at them, "H-hey guys! What are y-you doing here?" I asked rather nervously as I got up with my stuff in my grasp along with Chris.

"It's almost Cheerleading time. So we decided to find you and Colette-neechan gave us a look that says 'she's here' and here we are," Misaki said. I smiled, a real smile this time.

"Okay guys I get it. Then let's go get changed. Bye Chris, guess I'll see you in the gym, seeing that you join Basketball right? Bye Colette! See ya tomorrow… Oh wait what about you go to my mansion later? We can talk with Sol again like we used to… And I'll make your favorite spring rolls~" I said to Chris then moved onto Colette.

"Very tempting… I accept your offer. Not only because of my favourite dish but because this is a chance to see Sol again! I'll come at around four or so kay?" Colette said as I nodded and gave a warm smile and hug.

"See ya later Col," I said as I waved to her as we exited the library.

(Gym)

After putting my stuff back into my locker and took out my cheerleading outfit along with the pompoms, we quickly changed in the gym changing room. Our cheerleading outfits were the same except for the numbers of course. The cheerleading outfits consists of a long sleeved v-neck grey top (white sleeves), the front has white words that spells 'AES' while the back has white numbers (squad number), a golden belt with green gems on it, white miniskirt that reaches our mid-thigh and long white and yellow boots. Kimmy and my hair were tied into side ponytails while Misaki and Cherryl's were tied into a neat high ponytail. We all took out our white and grey pompoms and head out to the gym to meet our coach. The basketball team was already starting to play but now they stopped for a break to watch us girls.

"Alright girls today we're gonna practice the pyramid okay? Cherryl you'll be on top of the main split squad okay? And remember our school mascot is Arceus," Coach Miyuki **(A/N: Yes the same one)** said as we all nodded in response (18 cheerleaders). Coach Miyuki is wearing a grey tank top under a white jacket with the school emblem at the back, white shorts and white and yellow trainers. Her hair is kept in a high ponytail with a yellow hairband and a yellow whistle hanging in her neck. Her usual heart staff is not with her though.

The girls lined up into three rows.

"Give me an A!"

"Give me an R!"

"Give me a C!"

"Give me an E!"

"Give me a U!"

"Give me an S!"

"What does it spell?" Kimmy said as squad captain.

"ARCEUS!" we screamed together as each split squad (each with six girls) formed a pyramid. Cherryl is on top of our pyramid while two other girls are on top of the other pyramids. Cherryl and the two other girls put their arms in the air with pompoms in their hands and said "Arceus team! Go! Go! Go!"

Suddenly, when Cherryl was about to step down from the pyramid, an explosion was heard that caused Cherryl to scream and fall from the top of the pyramid. Luckily, Keyll came to the rescue and quickly ran to the spot, catching her.

"RYL! ARE YOU OKAY?!" we exclaimed as we ran to her.

"I-I'm okay… G-Good thing K-Keyll here rescued me…. Hehehe…" Cherryl said, laughing nervously.

"Ohmigosh! Cherryl… are you okay? Do you need to go to the school infirmary?" Coach Miyuki said with worry in her eyes.

"I'm okay… Just a little dizzy from what happened… Can Keyll accompany me to the school infirmary?" Cherryl said, looking a little queasy.

"Sure… Okay class dismissed for today…" Coach Miyuki and Coach Matt said to the teams.

"Well this stinks… we have no cheerleading and there's no Ryl…" Kimmy said, feeling down as we all changed back to our uniform.

"What about we start writing part of the song we're supposed to submit in the Music room? Maybe that'll cheer us up a little," Misaki said with a small smile.

We agreed and on our way there, I explained to them about the duet and what they're supposed to do.

(Music Room)

"I can't think of anything… And the rain outside isn't helping at all," I said as I was staring out the window and staring at the pitter-pattering rain in frustration.

"I know right… I just want scream loudly right now…" Misaki said.

"I wanna scream Louder!" Kimmy said as she screamed a little.

"And plus Cherryl-chan is not here with us to help us with the song… It's as if she left us…" Misaki said with a frown.

Inspiration struck me and I took out my song-writing book from my bag and wrote a few lyrics and sang it.

"_I'm staring out of my window… And the rain is pouring down… When you left I was so low… But I'm not gonna drown…_" I sang with my boyish yet soft voice that fits perfectly with the lyrics. Kimmy and Misaki started to stare at me in disbelief.

"Tell me you did just sing that!" Kimmy said, grinning ear to ear.

"Yep," I said with my own grin as the girls squealed.

"We have to finish this song. Then, we'll visit Cherryl-chan in the infirmary kay," Misaki said as we nodded at her plan.

"_I don't need no shoulder…_" Kimmy sang as I wrote everything in my song-writing book.

"Then what?" I asked, thinking of some lyics.

"_I'm gonna be a soldier…_" Misaki sang and soon we finished writing, grabbed our bags and rushed to the infirmary.

Cherryl's P.O.V (School Infirmary)

_The pitter-patter of rain outside is really annoying… I hate rain!_

Chansey and Nurse Joy were coming again and again to check on me. Good thing Keyll is here or else I would've probably been dying of boredom.

"Remember in fifth grade. When we fell in the pool because Tentacruel scared us to death?" Keyll said chuckling at the memory as I giggled.

"Yep I remember. Then, Coach Jim's Jellicents had to save us. When the Jellicents helped us up, instead of being weak and helpless, we're laughing because we're tickled by the Jellicents," I said, giggling in the process that turned into loud laughter for both of us.

"Good times when we were in Almia Rangers School huh?" Keyll said chuckling lightly. **(Note: They used to go to the same school in Almia before they moved to Hoenn at 6th grade when they met AKM CDK resulting them to be best friends before meeting the gang)**

"You know it," I said, smiling.

"Cherryl, you have guests," Nurse Joy said as she let the guests in.

"Ryl, how are you? Fine already?" Kimmy said as she sat on a chair near the bed I was lying on.

"Much better! Thanks to Keyll, Chansey and of course Nurse Joy," I said cheerfully.

"Thanks Key, for accompanying Ryl," Aqua said to Keyll who flashed a warm smile in return.

"Don't mention it. After all she's my best friend too. Bye Ryl, catch ya later. I have to meet up with the guys," Keyll said, leaving the room as I waved.

"Here Cherryl-chan, drink some of this. It'll get rid of your headache," Misaki said as she handed me a mug filled with green liquid.

"Thanks Mis," I said as I started drinking.

"And this will also help you heal too," Kimmy said with a smile while I was confused.

They sang a song that they said they wrote for the recording. My eyes practically widen in disbelief after hearing the wonderful song I've just heard.

Aqua's P.O.V

"That was awesome! Oh! I got a brilliant idea! What about we just perform it in the sing-off this Saturday? I think I got the perfect song track for this song!" Cherryl said as we all squealed with approval.

"Kim, tell your uncle to come and bring a crew! Cuz we're gonna rock that song!" I said as we all agreed. Kimmy texted her uncle and we all waited for the response.

"He said yes!" Kimmy said excitedly as we squealed.

"We'll practice every recess kay," I said as we all nodded in approval.

"We so gotta shop for clothes today!" Kimmy announced as we all nodded in approval.

"Then let's go find the guys and go to the mall!" Cherryl said as we started to text the guys. I texted Chris. (K=D, M=K, C=K)

**Where are you guys? We're going to the mall soon and Kim already prepared the disguises –A**

Response:

**We're in the gym. It's empty. Tell Kim to bring the disguises. –C**

"Kim, Chris said they're in the gym. He said to bring the disguises and we'll change in the gym changing room since it's empty," I said as we all nodded and walked to Kimmy's locker where the disguises are.

(Gym)

We met up with the guys, Kimmy gave a disguise set (includes wig and contact lenses) to each of us and we went inside the girls' gym changing rooms.

"I'm done," I said as I walked out into the gym to sit. I had on a blonde wig that's kept in two ponytails and a pair of green contact lenses. I was wearing a blue sleeveless turtleneck top, denim shorts and white leather boots. My usual initial necklace is replaced with a silver star necklace and my charm bracelet is replaced with a silver bracelet and my Xtransceiver was still on.

"You girls change long," The guys said.

The guys are wearing practically the same thing, Green/Yellow/Red/Grey shirts, long jeans, Xtransceivers and black shoes.

Chris was wearing a black wig and onyx black contact lenses.

Danny was wearing a brunette wig and green contact lenses.

Kenneth was wearing a green wig and green contact lenses.

Keyll was wearing a blonde wig and blue contact lenses

"We're done," Kimmy, Misaki and Cherryl said, coming out of the changing rooms.

Kimmy is wearing a brunette wig that reached her mid-back and brown contact lenses. She was wearing a pink glittery top, denim skirt and pink high heels. She's also wearing a silver heart necklace and silver bracelet.

Misaki is wearing an orange wig (redhead) that reaches a little below her waist and green contact lenses. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap dress that reached a little above her knees, roll-up denim jacket and white high heels. She's also wearing a silver snowflake necklace and silver bracelet.

Cherryl is wearing a black wig that's kept in a side high ponytail and onyx black contact lenses. She was wearing white T-shirt, denim vest, denim shorts and white leather boots. She's also wearing a silver moon necklace and silver bracelet.

"Finally," I said as I sighed.

"Now go to the lockers," Kimmy said as we walked.

(Lockers)

Kimmy explained the plan to us as we all nodded.

"Then, let's go to the mall!" Kimmy said as we all rushed to the mall.

(Mall) (2:40 PM)

We decided that the boys and the girls go to separate places and meet back at at 3:30 PM.

50 minutes later…

We were all walking back to school, each with at least eight (girls)/two (guys) shopping bags. We all changed into our extra clothes and returned our disguises to Kimmy.

"Well bye. Colette is gonna visit so I better go back home. Bye guys, see ya tomorrow," I said as I waved to my friends. I'm wearing a white spaghetti strap top, blue hoodie jacket, denim capris, blue Pokémon belt and blue flats. I'm wearing my initial necklace, my charm bracelet and my white and blue Xtransceiver. My hair was down. My phone was in my shorts pocket.

"Bye guys. And remember tomorrow at my mansion for practice," Chris said as we all nodded and walked to our own homes.

"Time to shine, everyone," I said as I threw all my Pokéballs in the air as I was walking to the school entrance.

"We're racing back to our mansion kay. A little exercise to increase our speed and stamina kay." I said to my Pokémon who all responded happily.

"Okay then… Ready… set… Go!" I said as all my Pokémon started to run/fly. The wind brushing my face felt great. My hair and jacket are flying against the wind as I ran. Many people were looking at me like I was some crazy girl but soon went back to their business when realizing who I was. Soon, I arrived in front of the mansion to see all my Pokémon there.

"So who won?" I asked and Oshawott jumped up and down happily.

"Oshawott won! Yay! C'mon Suicune, Shinx, Starly don't feel bad. I'll make my special Poffins kay," I said as me and my Pokémon were let into the mansion. I glanced at my Xtransceiver to check the time. 4:00 PM. Guess Colette's in my room with Solidad.

* * *

**Infernape: And cut!**

**Ronald: Hey! I was going to say that! *charges at Infernape***

**Kenneth: Wait! Before you fight with him! Here! *hands Infernape and Ronald each one bō staff***

**Infernape & Ronald: Thanks *starts to fight***

**Me & CDK: KENNETH! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SEPARATE THEM FROM FIGHTING! NOT MAKE IT WORSE!**

**Kenneth: Hahahaha! But you gotta admit, they're funny when they fight *laughs hysterically***

**Me: *Me & CDK sweatdropped* Anyways… R & R! Sorry if it's boring. Hope you enjoy the appeals! =D**


End file.
